


The Misadventures of Thok and Nuju

by ThujuThuju14



Series: Brahahka AU [1]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: 'Toa', Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arson, Bar Fight, Boat theft, Bonkle smut, Don't worry it gets better, Emotions, General Crime, Holy Gadunka, Ice puns, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Toa code betrayal, Weird Biology, aggravated assult, be gay do crime, crack ships, drunk lewa, haha makes glass, ooc bionicles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThujuThuju14/pseuds/ThujuThuju14
Summary: What if the Toa Metru never became Turaga? In this universe Nuju meets up with Thok of the Piraka and they go on adventures and cause shenanigans. What will they be up to next? Will Nuju maintain the Toa code, or will he become a master of crime?
Relationships: Jaller & Matoro, Jaller/Takanuva, Kopaka/Pohatu (Bionicle), Matau/Vakama (Bionicle), Matoro & Nuju, Matoro/Teridax, Onua/Pohatu (Bionicle), Thok/Nuju
Series: Brahahka AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000506
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. PROLOGUE

After the defeat of Roodaka and the Visorak horde, the Toa Metru Hordika ask Keetongu to turn them back to their old Toa selves. The bitch ass simp Vakama, convinces Keetongu through talking about his duty and destiny. With Keetongu being a firm believer of the great spirit Mata Nui’s three virtues; Unity, Duty, and Destiny, he complies. The Toa Metru load the Matoran pods Makuta locked them in onto their six ships and set off for the island of Mata Nui.

During the trip home, Nuju contemplated the noises he heard the night before they entered the great temple. After landing on Mata Nui, the Toa Metru exited their ships. Nuju remembered that Matau mentioned something during the fateful morning, and approached him. “So Matau,” Nuju started, “the night before we entered the temple, there were noises coming from your tent.” Matau turned his head towards Nuju with hesitation. “What were those noises, Matau?”

Matau stumbled upon his words and said “Th- There must have been some Rahi nearby, the Kikanalo can really loudshout during darktime.”

“O… Kay then,” Nuju backed away slowly and approached another one of his fellow Toa. Onewa turned to face his teammate.

“What future events do you have for me this time?” the Toa of stone asked sarcastically, obviously done with Nuju’s bullshit sightseeing.

“Actually, this is about something that happened recently,” Nuju said shyly.

“I don’t really care.”

Nuju found Whenua reading through his notes on the previous outings and the tales of the past. “Hey Whenua,” Nuju remarked, “remember that night before we found Vakama in the great temple?”

“Yeah, but since when do you give a shit about the past, that’s my job,” Whenua responded, “What about it, scholar?”

“Did you hear noises coming from Matau and Nokama’s tent?” Nuju asked trying to pry answers from his hindsight focused friend.

“I don’t know what you mean, musta been Rahi though, they do get noisy at night,” Whenua reflected.

“You’re the second person who has told me that,” Nuju said annoyed and unsatisfied with that answer, “I think I need answers from outside sources. Those were not ordinary Rahi sounds.” Nuju began wandering away from his team. He eventually spotted what looked to be another Toa of ice over an icy hill. “Hello?” Thok turned his head towards the sound he just heard, his eyes focusing trying to see through the snowy fog. The Toa of ice approached the Skakdi unaware of the danger this puts him in. “Fellow Toa?” Nuju asked loudly as to not be drowned out by the wind. Thok went along with this… for now.

“Ahh, so nice to see another Toa of ice,” Thok said gritting his teeth as his seething hatred attempted to rise. “What brings you to Mata Nui?”

“The Matoran of Metru Nui needed a new home,” Nuju explained, “and this island seemed inhabitable enough.” Nuju felt the need to ask about those noises. “So… Wait what’s your name?”

“Thok.” Thok answered, beginning to stifle the hatred towards the species that brought war on his people.

“So Thok… if you heard noises during the night that your friends say were Rahi, what causes them?” Nuju asked with complete curiosity.

“Can you try to imitate them?” Thok asked, wondering how he could mess with the foolish Toa.

“I can try.” Nuju tried to recreate the high pitched heavy breathing he heard.

“Oh you innocent Matoran,” Thok started, putting his hand on Nuju’s shoulder, “Those were no Rahi noises, I regret to inform you that the noises you heard, was an act called sex.”

“What is sex.” Nuju asked cluelessly.

“Later, fellow Toa” Thok said realizing this singular Toa, might not be so bad. “Do you wish to join me on my travels… Wait you haven’t told me your name either”

“Nuju.”

“Wanna join me Nuju?” Thok offered.

“Could be interesting working with a fellow ice based Toa” Nuju said and then nodded. They began to walk through Mata Nui.

  
  



	2. WHO NEEDS A BOATING LICENSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boat theft, after which shenanigans ensue

Thok and Nuju continued to wander across Mata Nui until they arrived at Ga Wahi. The waves lapped at the dock as they walked along it making a very satisfying splash sound. "Why are we here Thok?" Nuju asked.

"To steal a boat," Thok answered with mild excitement as he had always wanted to do this. He never managed to before though.

"Seems strange but you're a toa so you must have good intentions," Nuju added. They began to traverse the dock. Suddenly they saw it, The SS Darihlax. They began their nonchalant approach.

“Who goes there?” Ahkmou shouted. Thok began to walk ahead of Nuju.

“We are weary traveling Toa, hoping to utilize your boat small Matoran,” Thok replied with as much truth to his voice as he could muster. Ahkmou spotted Nuju behind Thok and nodded. Ahkmou then led them into his ship. “Nuju, could you get our rooms ready? I have to deal with something,” Thok requested of his acquaintance.

“Sure thing Thok,” Nuju answered and then headed down the hallway. Thok pulled out a weapon from his side pocket… His trusty Ice Gun, Friiziihboi.

“Wait Thok, why do you need a weapon on this ship?” Ahkmou asked.

“Chillax bro dude,” Thok stated as he proceeded to stab Ahkmou in the chest and then uses Friiziihboi. Ahkmou yelped in pain. Thok heard Nuju’s rapid footsteps approach as he attempted to hide the body.

“What was that noise Thok?” Nuju asked.

“Noise???” Thok responded while hiding Friiziihboi behind his back with no guilt in his expression, “What noise buddy?”

“Holy shit a dead body!!”

“Thats been here the whole time, remember when we first entered the ship?” Thok stated calmly.

“Oh yeah, that body,” Nuju backed away into the hallway as he didn’t like the sight of the corpse. Thok soon followed behind. “It’s a good thing Matau taught me to drive a boat,” Nuju mentioned.

“Who needs a boating license. Wait a second, which one was Matau?” Thok pondered aloud.

“You remember the green one who shouted ‘Hello Metru NUI’ before we got our asses handed to us while everyone was being passive aggressive to Vakama,” Nuju told Thok with a completely straight face.

“Oh yeah that was fun to watch, sorry you got flung through the air across the arena. You know why don’t we just burn down the great colosseum?” Thok said, realizing they just stole a boat. Nuju nodded and Thok felt proud of himself as he had just stolen a boat. They walked over to the deck of the ship.

“Well we have a dead body, so we should probably skedaddle,” Nuju said, “We should wait a little before we throw it overboard.” Thok nodded and they began to sail towards their next destination… Metru Nui.

***

Thok stood on the bow of the SS Darihlax pointing outwards. Nuju approaches him from behind, taps his shoulder, and asks, “What are you doing Thok?” Thok turned toward his new found icy partner and sighed… deeply.

“Well Nuju, my ‘mask power’ allows me to make inanimate objects animate. I gave this boat life. He is my boat child,” Thok said completely prepared to sacrifice his boat child to the great beings. “Is it time to get rid of the body yet, Nuju?” Thok asked.

“Well, we are far enough from the mainland,” Nuju replied, using his Kanohi Matatu’s telekinetic abilities on Ahkmou’s lifeless corpse. “Yeet,” Nuju said in a monotone voice, sounding rather bored.

“Well, he’s Baraki food,” Thok said nonchalantly. Nuju remembered the olden tales of the fallen warlords that used to lead their great kingdoms, and then remembered they were all bitches. “Holy Gadunka!!” Thok exclaimed, witnessing a small herd of the even smaller Rahi.

“Yes Thok, we get it, just keep going,” Nuju relayed. Thok spun in a circle to spite his new Toa ally and the boat spun once and then zoomed off. A few nautical miles later, the pair heard a thud and the boat stopped suddenly. “What was that?”

“NUJU THAT’S A ROCK!!” Thok exclaimed looking over the edge of the ship. A medium sized rock sticking out of the water. Nuju ran to Thok’s side, “Why are there so many Ussal crabs?” Thok asked with a look of interest and disgust. Thok shot Friiziihboi towards the rock, freezing it instantly, Nuju used his ice picks to slice the now frozen rock in half. He then telekinetically tossed it away through the herd of Gadunka.

“Is that land?” Nuju asked excitedly. Thok nodded as he continued pointing at the now mostly barren city on the horizon. The boat struck the land, Nuju ran down the boat stairs finally on his home island again, then slowed down realizing the Great Colosseum was in the center of the city. Thok walked behind him as they left the boat on the shores of Metru Nui.


	3. CRIME BRULEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arson against the Great Colosseum  
> Sports Ball is no more

Thok caught up with Nuju, put his hands on his knees, and breathed deeply. “Why have you come to a stop ‘fellow Toa’,” he asked Nuju, who had stopped dead in his tracks staring out at something in the distance.

“Well you know the Great Colosseum, right?” Nuju began, “Well I don’t have the best memories of that place, and to have it right there, only a few miles away, brings back things I thought I put in the past I barely pay attention to.” Nuju sat down on the street floors of what once was his home and looked up at his, thought to be a Toa, friend. “You ever return to a place that held so many memories but once you get there, you remember not all of them were good.”

“What the fuck happened in that stadium Nuju?” Thok asked with genuine curiosity. Nuju took a deep breath and sighed.

“Matau embarrassed all of the Toa Metru by shouting ‘Hello Metru Nui’, like the air head he always was, we all then got our ass handed to us by some pillars. I got hit by a wave of solidified Protodermis and got flung across the arena. Not to mention that I got blown away by artificial wind and then captured and imprisoned, with two of my other idiodic friends.”

“Wow, that’s quite the vendetta,” Thok said, realizing that his, originally temporary ally’s anger, was impressive for a Toa. Nuju could grow into quite the powerful badass. Thok just had to figure out how to get him there. “Why don’t we burn it down?”

“What?”

“The Great Colosseum, let’s burn it down. Get rid of your stress and burn down the place that holds these bad memories,” Thok replied, slightly annoyed that it took this slight explanation. Nuju nodded and began walking toward the large building.

“Yeah, fuck that place!” Nuju exclaimed.

***

After walking for a few miles they arrived at the empty colosseum. Nuju used his ice picks to carve a line leading to the stadium. Thok grabbed a vine from a nearby plant and layed it in the open roofed tunnel Nuju carved. The vines spread up the walls of the colosseum. Nuju telekinetically rubbed two rocks together until it sparked. The base of the plant caught fire. “Ah yes, burn you merciless circle of walls. You and your shitty pillars!” Nuju said with a fire in his eyes. A fire never before seen in a Toa of ice.

“You know we’re still in the Great Colosseum, right?” Thok questioned his normally well composed friend. “Do you enjoy arson this much Nuji?”

“Wait Nuji?”

“Slip of the tongue”

“I like it.”

“Also I don’t know what arson is but yes.”

“We should leave before we burn with it,” Thok suggested. Nuju nodded silently and walked slowly back out of the colosseum, staring at the raging fire they caused. Thok looked over at Nuju, saw the enjoyment he took in this, and felt proud of his accomplishments as his mentor in the world of crime.

“Is it weird that I enjoyed that?” Nuju asked.

“Well think about it, clearly that place deserved it and no one was inside so there were no casualties. So no I do not believe what you did was wrong, nor do I believe it to have been weird to enjoy,” Thok explained to his ally… no his friend. They heard the roar of the blazing fire behind them as they walked further into Metru Nui… To Po Metru. The old carving lands sat mostly bare of life other than the few Rahi scattered around. Statues of the Toa heroes stood eroded and covered in the webs the Visorak left. The pair saw a few silhouettes over the horizon.

“HELLO METRU NUI!!!” Nuju hears from one of the silhouettes.

“Matau?” the Toa of ice said, confused. The other Toa Metru came looking for their cold and calculated pal mere hours ago. Nuju and Thok followed what seemed to be his Toa companions to a building, labeled ‘Guiltless Gadunka Po-Matoran Pub’. Onewa opens the door and the other Toa Metru follow suit.

“Well Thok, do you want to meet my teammates?” Nuju asked, turning to the Skakdi he still assumed to be a Toa.

“You go ahead, who knows what they would think of two ice ‘Toa’, I’ll be right in,” Thok answered. Nuju walked toward the pub with Thok close behind. It was time to chill.


	4. RAISING THE BAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matau gets the shit beaten out of him

Matau walked into the Guiltless Gadunka Po-Matoran Pub to see an old friend. “Pouks? Long time since I witness-see you around here,” Matau said with his annoying chute speak accent. Nokama sat next to him and Vakama sat at a table nearby.

“Why must your sentences be so long winded?” Pouks asked Matau. Whenua used his flashlight mask power to blind Onewa.

“The fuck Whenua?” Onewa exclaimed holding his hands to his eyes in pain. Whenua laughed at his friend’s struggles

Nuju walked in. “Is that our friend-ally Nuju?” Matau poked Nokama’s shoulder.

“Ha ha… simp” Vakama said mockingly.

“You’re one to speak-talk fire-spitter,” Matau said.

“Okay bottom,” Vakama said toward Matau. Nokama seemed confused, and then realized Matau had experienced two Kamas.

Thok entered, “Sup bitches,” he stated. Thok sat down next to his icy partner and asked Pouks for a drink. Thok chugged it down in 5 seconds flat. “Another one,” Thok asked in his calm yet malicious way. Pouks sighed and then handed Thok 5 more bottles as he was not going to deal with a Skakdi’s drunken bullshit requests more than he had to. Thok finished the first 4 quickly but decided to savour the last one.

“Yo Nokama, look-check this out,” Matau shouted as he prepared to toss an empty bottle into the trash can. Nokama didn’t look. Matau threw the bottle and missed entirely. He missed the can but he hit the Skakdi sitting next to Nuju. Thok’s hand released the partially empty bottle, dropping it on the hardwood floor. It shattered as Thok turned his head rapidly towards Matau.

“Wait a second Thok…” Nuju said, “Matau, are you prepared to face the consequences of your actions?” Nuju said with a hint of malice. “Sick ‘em Thok.” Within a second Thok had latched his claws into Matau’s back and started clawing and ripping at the annoying Toa Metru of air. Matau screamed. Vakama went invisible and began tiptoeing out of the pub. Nuju grabbed his shoulder, “You are going to watch the Toa who shouted ‘Hello Metru Nui!’ suffer for his crimes against language.” Thok clawed at Matau’s face a few times until suddenly Matau’s right eye popped out of his head. The man who was just talking in his annoying accent a minute ago screamed in pain and agony. Nuju put a hand on Thok’s shoulder… “That’s enough for now, It’s time to go buddy.”

“Alright Nuji,” Thok said with a hint of snark, feeling accomplished yet unsatisfied. He let go of Matau after slashing one more time and Nuju left the bar. Thok left soon after following his trusted friend as the left over beer stained the floor.


	5. BY THE CAMPFIRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is a sex, Thok?” Nuju asked with quick conviction. Thok stumbled slightly and then his smirk got slightly wider. He had an idea and it just might work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so upon deep thought and consideration, the decision has been made that Toa have bird-like genitalia

Thok stumbled towards the camping area that Nuju had kindly set up for them. The intensity of the bar fight caused Thok to be tired, despite no longer being drunk. Thok spots Nuju sitting in a meditative position by the fire. Nuju turns his head towards Thok and begins to present a question. “Hey Thok,” he begins, “Something has been on my mind ever since we met.”

Thok sighs deeply as he finishes approaching the fire. “What is it Nuji?” Thok asked with the sarcastic snark his vocal tone usually contains.

“Well, you remember how you told me what the noises my friends were making… right?” Nuju mentioned. Thok nods his head after a couple seconds of hesitation. “What is a sex, Thok?” Nuju asked with quick conviction. Thok stumbled slightly and then his smirk got slightly wider. He had an idea and it just might work.

“Well NUJI, would you like an example?” Thok asked as sincerely as his mischievous and murderous self could ask. Nuju thought about it for a second. It couldn’t be a bad thing... right?

Nuju looked Thok dead in the eye and said with confidence, “Yes.” Thok charged directly at Nuju, shoving his shivering body to the ground. He held himself up with his hands planted firmly on the ground at Nuju’s sides. A long appendage extended out from near his pelvis. His tail moving from side to side. A thought comes to Nuju’s head as he witnesses Thok’s varied preparations. That is not a body part that a Toa has! Nuju, being the curious type, always looked to the future. This was something he had not seen in his visions.

“You ready Nuji?” Thok asked with a slight grit to his voice. Nuju nodded, still determined to know what Matau and Nokama had experienced that night years ago. Nuju felt something prodding an area he had no idea was there. Nuju moaned softly as Thok’s girthy cock began to enter his tight hole. Thok continued going deeper at a slow yet consistent rate. Thok grunted as his member’s large head passed the entrance of his trusted ally and partner.

Nuju moaned louder and then exclaimed, “This feels better than when we burned down the great colosseum!” Thok continued to go deeper as Nuju continued moaning, enjoying the newfound experience.

“Well Nuji,” Thok asked “Is this what you expected?” Thok’s long shaft finally went all the way in causing Thok to grunt at the impact. His friend underneath him had no idea what he got himself into. Nuju’s moans got louder and higher as his best friend began to move slowly in and out of his asshole. Nuju nodded with excitement and anticipation for his friend to continue letting him experience the thing he’s been wondering about for such a long time. “Faster?” Thok teased.

“YES,” Nuju moaned loudly as his Skakdi friend began thrusting faster than before. His moans grew louder as he suddenly realized the fact that his friend’s tail means he is a very different species than himself. “WAIT YOU’RE A SKAKDI?!!” Nuju yelped, realizing the danger he had and is currently putting himself in as his friend continued to pound his ass.

Thok paused, sighed, and stated calmly “Yeah no shit Nuju, you fucking kolhii head.” The ice Piraka started thrusting again, this time harder and faster than before. Their species hated each other yet somehow they were better friends with each other than any of their teammates. “Do you think you could take more Nuji?” Thok asked his trusty ally.

“Yeah, I, hnn, I think so,” Nuju stated as calmly as he could and then proceeded to move on his own. Thok thought back to the war between the Toa and the Dark Hunters filling him with the rage of a thousand suns. He channeled that rage into his movements. He grabbed hold of Nuju’s quaking hips and began moving faster while his friend basked in the glory of being pounded by a close ally. Nuju’s moans got higher and harsher as his breathing began to stumble. He was enjoying this, not as much as Thok, but still quite a bit. Thok’s movements slowed down slightly as he didn’t want to hurt Nuju… too much. He was given this chance to release all his stress from the past couple thousand years, with the only Toa he’s ever held in high regard now a shuddering mess beneath him. 

“No Thok, don’t aaahh- don’t slow down,” Nuju pleaded as his analytical mind continued taking in everything that was happening. Thok complied with his friend.

“If you think you can handle it, then ok,” Thok stated as he began to increase in speed once more. Nuju began squealing higher as his trusted Skakdi friend continued to thrust inside him. “Does it feel good?” Thok asked, wondering if his partner was enjoying this as much as he was.

Nuju nodded and exclaimed quaking in ecstacy, “OH YES, Fuck- AAHHH Fuck me Thok- AHHH HARDER!!!” Thok’s dick began shuddering and pulsing as Nuju’s quivering body continued to move along its length. 

“NUJI!” Thok exclaimed between huffs of breath, “I’M CUMMING!” 

“What the fuck is that?!” Nuju inquired, soon to find out. 

“Well, you’ll find out in a second!” Thok stated excitedly as his girth began releasing its liquid inside of Nuju’s previously unused asshole. Nuju moaned in ecstasy as he could feel his trusted ally releasing an unknown substance inside of him.

“Holy shit,” Nuju gasped as Thok suddenly left his now gaping hole.

“I’m sorry about that Nuji,” Thok said gasping for air, “I don’t know what came over me,” his ever present smirk left his face.

“That was the best thing,” Nuju breathed heavily, “I have ever experienced.” Thok smiled genuinely, relieved that his friend had enjoyed it. “It kinda hurt a little though,” Nuju mentioned. Thok’s smile left his face again. 

“I’m so sorry Nuji, are you okay?” Thok questioned, a feeling of guilt rising inside him. More guilt than his first murder. Nuju nodded positively, shaking with energy. Thok sat down on the log next to him and wrapped his long arms around him. Nuju’s shaking began to slow down and he began hugging his closest friend to his chest. Thok’s guilt still was rising higher. Thok let go of his partner who had assisted him in quite a few of his recent crimes, the burning of the great colosseum being both of their favorites.

“Are you okay Thok?” Nuju questioned, worried about his friend.

Thok shook his head, “I need to think this through, I took out so much on you.” Thok got up from the log the pair were sitting on, and started to wander away from the camp. Wandering away from his friend. Did he see him as a friend, or something more? He pondered this as he left Nuju, lonely at the tent they once shared.

  
  



	6. DRIFTING AWAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift Drift Bitch

Thok walked on through the woods, occasionally glancing back at his Toa companion he had such respect for. He glanced back only to continue further and further away from their shared camp. His steps left shallow footprints as his regret just kept getting deeper. Thok sat down on the grass with his back to a tree. He fell asleep with pain in his chest.

Nuju sat there on the log trying to convince himself his skakdi friend would be back soon. His recently large intake of information and experience given to him by Thok, his trusted friend. He walked back to the tent and fell asleep without his ally next to him.

Thok woke up from the light of the recently risen sun. He tried getting up but his tired body and worn out emotions made it difficult. After trying again he succeeded in standing. He still felt the guilt left by what he did to his friend, or whatever Nuju was to him. Things beyond friendship didn’t have official wording, only barely mentioned in rumors. Thok needed something to take his mind off of his previous actions.

Nuju saw Thok walking into the fog in his dream that night. He shot up feeling the need to comfort his Skakdi partner. He HAD to find a way to find his friend and make him feel safe. What would Thok do, and where could he be.  **_CRIME_ ** Nuju thought to himself as his best memories with the tall boy were crime based. Although this recent memory had topped all of those.

Thok saw a flyer on a tree. “Illegal Racing on Metru Nui in Ko-Metru. Come join us and we’ll drive you crazy. The city is empty so no one will get caught. We provide the cars. Please return the cars.” The Skakdi contemplated and during the thinking accidentally stabbed a hole in the paper. Thok left the woods and began wandering towards Ko-Metru.

Nuju began walking the direction Thok left towards the night prior. He noticed Thok's large footprints and the occasional fallen tree. He followed the tracks until he found a flyer on the ground. “Illegal Racing on Metru Nui in Ko-Metru.” The claw marks on the sheet made it obvious for the calculated minded Nuju that his friend had been here recently. Nuju began walking towards his old homelands.

Thok arrived to see a Ko-Matoran who swiftly pointed at a car gesturing for him to get in. “You will need a secondary driving partner, so whoever shows up is your teammate,” he said to the tall Skakdi. Thok heard footsteps from behind.  _ Good I won’t have to wait long, _ the Piraka thought. Nuju approached the car and got in.

“Just fucking drive.”


	7. THOK PIRAKA’S TOKYO DRIFT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drifting turns to grand theft auto real quick  
> Smut follows suit

Thok’s long legs applied pressure to the pedals of the car. It began to thrust forward across the street. The Ko-Matoran grabbed a communication device from his pocket. The sound of metal clanking on pavement was heard from behind the vehicle. “THOK GO!” Nuju shouted at Thok.

“Why are you here, Nuji?”

“Who gives a **fuck** Thok, we’re running from the cops, we gotta get out of here. Just **FUCKING** **DRIVE** ,” Nuju said as if it were obvious… which it was. Thok’s hands slipped from the steering wheel and regrabbed. Suddenly they were turning uncontrollably. He tried to use the breaks but the momentum and friction just caused the car to drift. They made it beyond the corner but the car kept drifting. “Thok stop drifting this isn’t Mario Kart you have to go straight, stop fucking drifting or I swear fucking Mata Nui I’ll end you,” Nuju demanded with vigor.

“Did- did you just threaten my life?” Thok said with pride.

“Yes I did Thok. Now stop fucking drifting and go staright for fuck’s sake!” Nuju yelled, running out of patience, a rare occurrence. 

“Well I would but I don’t know how,” Thok admitted.

“Of course, you fucking drifter,” Nuju said begining to guide thok’s movements on the wheel, “I’ll just have to do it myself then.” After some slight yet well calculated adjustments, the car stopped its constant drifting right before it would have hit a wall. The Vahki weren’t as lucky though, as they crashed into the wall. Thok continued to press onward until they were both sure nothing was behind them. Thok slammed on the breaks.

“Sorry about earlier Nuji,” Thok said.

“I told you that I was fine… it didn’t really hurt that much,” Nuju responded, “It was great Thok.”

“But I hurt you…”

“You really didn’t, it just stung slightly. I’d be up to do it again,”

“Are you  **sure** … I don’t wanna harm you,” the Skakdi asked with a hint of worry.

“Just lay back and let me lead this time. I’ll have better control that way,” Nuju got up from the passenger side seat. Nuju sat down on Thok’s lap and slowly began running his hand lightly against the Piraka’s semi-erect shaft. It slowly got harder and more sensitive until it was at its full length. Nuju examined the object that had entered him the night prior. “8.63 inches length, 1.92 inches width, based on my examination roughly 2.3 inches larger than the average Skakdi. No wonder I had some troubles the first time.”

“Stop taking notes. If you’re gonna mount me then just go right ahead.”

“You ready?” Nuju asked rhetorically. Without waiting for Thok’s reply he lifted his legs, shuffled forward, and used his hand to maneuver Thok’s cock towards his hole. He then began slowly sitting down taking it deeper at a manageable rate. Thok’s moan was more of a grunt, as Nuju expected. Nuju allowed his voice to join in with Thok’s as he continued to move at a constant speed up and down Thok’s shaft.

“Nuji, Thi- This feels amazing,” Thok said as his best friend continued to move. Nuju smiled at Thok. “Can you, uhnn Go fa- faster?”

“Sure can, you FUCKing drifter,” Nuju replied as he began to increase the speed of his movements. “How- How does it, AAHH- feel?” Nuju asked.

“It’s… It’s great N- ahhhh- Nuji!!” Thok moaned as Nuju relentlessly bounced on his friend’s lengthy member. Nuju’s moans began rising higher as he began moving faster and faster. Thok began to moan deeply, harmonizing with the Toa on top of his chest. Thok began to shudder and shake.

“Are- AAHHH- Are you getting cl-close?” Nuju asked. Thok nodded and continued to moan.

“It’s AHHHH- Amazing Nuji- iiiii!!” Thok exclaimed as he began cumming into Nuju’s tight asshole. Nuju moaned as Thok’s warm cum flooded his insides. Nuju hopped off of Thok’s quaking body.

“That… That was great. I don’t feel any pain either,”

“That’s a relief… Hey, wanna meet my friends?” Thok asked.

“You have friends?”

“Rude,” Thok replied sarcastically, “They’re on Mata Nui”

“Well let us go then,” Nuju said. Thok pressed his foot against the gas pedal and they began to drive back to the SS Darihlax.

  
  



	8. YO YO PIRAKA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piraka shenanigans ensue as Thok brings Nuju to meet his murder buddies...  
> Thing is they all hate each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the first arc  
> New uploads each week

They arrive on the shores of Mata Nui near Ga-Wahi. Thok and Nuju begin to walk towards the Great Temple, Kini Nui. They descend through the temple and find the remnants of Makuta Teridax’s lair. Hakann lifted a staff over his head. “Fuck you Vezok, this is mine.”

“Hand it over Hakann”

“Sure thing buddy” Hakann stated as he thrust the blade of the staff of fusion into Vezok’s chest.

“Fuck,” Vezok said as he fell over into the puddle of green liquid left by the seemingly deceased Makuta. His body absorbed a small amount of it. Avak walked into the room.

“Whoops, dropped my spoon,” Avak said as his spoon clattered on the floor absorbing the remnants of the Teridax puddle. “This  **Spoon of Absorption** is going back in my pocket,” Avak whispered as he put it back into his pocket. A loud thud was heard.

“Ow my fuckin’ head,” Reidak said having just tripped over a small rock. He stood back up holding his hand to his forehead. Zaktan steps out from the shadowy corner he had been in for the past couple of minutes.

“Hakann, would you and Vezok stop bickering like a pack of Nui-Jag _ a _ uhhh- why is Vezok dead? When did that happen?” Zaktan questioned Hakann who was trying to hide the fusion spear behind his back like a dumbass.

“Just now, also it was Reidak’s fault, not mine,” Hakann replied, trying to hide the fear in his voice as best he could. Reidak gave Hakann a sideways glance.

“Oh really, do you think I’m dumb enough to reduce our numbers before we have to fight? Get it through your thick skull, I already realized this hours ago,” Reidak stated with the confidence of a Lava Rat.

***

Thok and Nuju approached the dilapidated entrance of Makuta Teridax’s old lair. Thok put a hand on Nuju’s shoulder. “Now before you go in,” he began, “These Skakdi were part of the Dark Hunters, which means they despise Toa. Remember how when you and I first met you thought I was a Toa?”

“I was quite the dumbass there,” Nuju replied.

“Well these 5 idiots are just as stupid. Just say you’re a Skakdi, they will probably just call you short,” Thok said as he gestured their height difference.

“I have come to terms with your height already and can take an insult to my own,” Nuju replied. The pair walked into the entrance.

“Sup bitches,” Thok stated, firmly announcing his arrival.

“Finally, where the  **fuck** have you been Thok?” Avak asked looking up from his workbench.

“None of your damn business, anyway I got a-  **Well** , I see Vezok is dead. Good news fuckers, I got us a sixth member to replace that blue bitch,” Thok said. Brutaka stepped out of the hallway nearby as it was always interesting to meet a new ‘ally’.

“Who’s the new bitch, show your face already,” he asked in a mocking tone. Nuju side stepped calmly from behind Thok’s back. “Oh he is so fucking short,” Brutaka walked over, crouched down, and patted Nuju’s head with his upper right hand.

“You look like a bug,” Nuju said, making direct eye contact with the tall boy. Brutaka scooted back about three feet.

“Runt’s got spunk,” he said, taken aback slightly.

“Well runt,” Zaktan began, “Welcome to the Piraka crew.”

“Yo Yo Piraka,” The 6 skakdi stated in unison. Nuju gives Thok a sideways glance.

“The fuck,” Nuju whispers.

“Don’t question it,” Thok whispers back in response.

“These are your friends?” Nuju asked, questioning his Skakdi friend’s decisions.

“I don’t like ‘em either,” Thok whispered.

“Gathered Piraka, listen again to the legend of a mask. The Kanohi Ignika, the mask of life,” Zaktan began, “The Brotherhood of Makuta is distracted with the rise of a Toa of light, and, since their attention is on that, we now have an opening.”

“How can you be sure of that?” Reidak inquired towards the shuffling mass of protodites in front of him.

“It’s common sense, not that you have any of that,” Thok retorted.

“I will tear your fucking throat out Thok,” Reidak threatened angrily.

“You can try but why, you know you gonna lose,” Thok responded confidently.

“Anyways, the mask is rumored to be on the island of Voya Nui,” Zaktan continued, “You idiots need to travel there and search for it.”

“How do we know that you won’t take it for yourself?” Hakann questioned.

“You don’t.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hakann retorted, as he began to take out his lava launcher.

“Settle down boys. Oh the drama, the tension, you two should have been actors not murderers,” Thok said mockingly. “Anyone gonna do something about Vezok’s corpse over there?”

“Nah, leave him to rot,” Zaktan answered.  _ You people and your corpses _ , Nuju thought,  _ Wonder if I’ll ever make one of those _ .

“Hey TanTan, aren’t these  **Toa** canisters?” Avak said, mocking Zaktan.

“Don’t  **_FUCKING_ ** call me that… Also yes they are,” Zaktan responded, annoyed with Avak’s tendency to disrespect him with names instead of with violence.

“Shouldn’t we use these to travel to Voya Nui, any Matoran there will see us as Toa ‘heroes’,” Avak explained. Nuju burst into laughter at the fact Avak just called Zaktan, ‘TanTan’.

“What’s so funny, runt?” Zaktan asked, seemingly offended. Nuju’s laughter began to settle down.

“Oh sorry, fuckin’ Toa heroes, more like Toa shmeroes,” Nuju said, struggling to contain the rest of his laughter as the other Piraka nodded in agreement. He leaned towards Thok. “Fucking TanTan,” he whispered. Thok chuckled, slightly proud of Nuju’s successful attempt at blending in with his murder buddies. The tall bug man approached Avak.

“And how am I supposed to fit in a Toa canister?” Brutaka asked with a hint of snark.

“Doesn’t your Kanohi Olmak let you open portals to anywhere? Or are you just gonna  **swim** there, you have enough arms for it,” Nuju asked.

“How the fuck did you know that?” Brutaka asked, confused.

“I’m a scholar, just like you,” Nuju responded with snark. Thok smiled with pride hearing Nuju’s retorts at the former member of the Order of Mata Nui. Nuju began climbing into the Toa canister, the other Piraka followed suit. Brutaka chucked the canisters into the ocean and opened a portal to Voya Nui.

  
  



	9. THE GANG ON THE LOOSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The piraka arrive on Voya Nui and despise the fact they have to hide their asshole ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hakann is an ass

Brutaka sat on a rock contemplating to himself.  _ When will those fuckers get here, am I just supposed to be alone on this island waiting for those idiotic fools of a conglomerate ready to wring eachothers necks any second. I know for a fact that they would turn on each other the moment they get a hold of the Kanohi Ignika. What would they do with it afterward though. Hakann would most likely use it for destructive purposes like the sadistic Skakdi he is. Avak would probably study it instead of using it, although he could also try using it in his inventions. Thok would grab the mask and trade it off the next chance he gets. The runt might try to use it if he wasn’t as smart as he seems to be. From what I can gather he has an analytical mind not unlike my own. It is obvious that he is a Toa but I’m having fun watching the Piraka struggle with finding that out. Thok might know but I’m not completely sure. Reidak might try to wear it but the dumbass might get destroyed in the process. Now Zaktan, what the fuck would Zaktan even do. He’d be smart enough to keep it but would he be able to- _ A crashing sound rung across the shore.

“Sup bitch!” Thok exclaimed climbing out of his canister. Nuju began to crawl out of his soon after.

“Is that the insect?” Nuju asked rhetorically. Three other canisters thudded into the shore bouncing off of each other. Zaktan walked out from his. Avak realized his canister was stacked on Zaktan’s and decided to wait. To his amusement he saw Reidak fall right on top of Zaktan.

“Get off of me you fucking Kikanalo of a Skakdi,” Zaktan scolded. Avak hopped down landing on both feet. Hakann’s canister struck the shore and he got flung out landing face first on the sand. Thok, Avak, and Nuju pointed and laughed at the red Skakdi as he used his arms to get back on his feet.

“Ha, dumbass,” Avak remarked. Nuju began walking off the shore and up a small hill to see a Ga-Matoran.

“Are you a Toa?” the Matoran asked.

“I am Toa Nuju,” Nuju replied as Thok began to climb up behind him. “This is Toa Thok.”

“I am Toa Zaktan,” Zaktan said, lying through his pointy teeth, “Get up here Toa Reidak.”

“Yes,  _ Toa Zaktan _ ,” Reidak stated. Brutaka climbed up the hill.

“Lets keep this  _ short _ , I am Brutaka, this is Toa Hakann and Toa Avak,” Brutaka crouched down

to the Matoran’s height, “and what is your name,  _ little _ one?”

“I’m Dalu, you look like a bug,” the Ga-Matoran responded, causing the rest of the Piraka to

chuckle as they pointed at Brutaka.

***

“Everyone, Toa have finally been sent to our hellscape of an island,” Dalu announced to the Matoran villagers of Voya Nui. Zaktan climbed up the three stairs onto the platform Dalu was speaking from.

“Yes, your new… Saviors have come to instill hope and solve your problems,” he said.

“How did you know we needed help?” a small green Matoran asked.

"I'm a Toa, aren't I?” Thok began, “Knowing things is part of my job, along with imposing my idea of peace and order on others and unleashing elemental powers on anyone who disagrees with me. More knowing things, though.” Nuju turned his head at Thok, slightly offended but then realizing that he was not entirely incorrect went back into his ‘come in peace’ facade.

“Now then, we are going to need some things from you,” Zaktan added, “You seem to not have somewhere for us  _ Noble Heroes _ to stay. Send out 16 of you who are skilled in engineering to assist Toa Nuju and Toa Avak with building a base for us Pir- umm  _ Toa _ . Now get the fuck to work.”

Avak began pointing to different Matoran, “You ummm- You, you, definitely you,”

“You don’t need to say that every time Avak,” Nuju whispered.

“You,” Avak continued ignoring Nuju, “You...” Nuju began to walk away from Avak’s shenanigans.

“Come when you’re ready,  _ Toa _ Avak,” Nuju said with a hint of snark.

  
  



	10. IT COULD EVEN BE AN AIRSHIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an airship is built

The 16 Matoran stood with the Skakdi and Toa at Avak’s mobile workbench. “Garan could you pass me that wrench?” Avak asked.

“Sure thing Toa Avak,” Garan replied, complying with Avak’s request. Avak turned a few screws and handed the tool back to the Onu-Matoran.

“Thank you,”

“Just glad to help a Toa with a project, I usually just work on my own projects,” Garan replied cheerfully. Nuju looked at his new partner and thought to himself,  _ He seems awfully friendly for someone referred to as a Piraka. How could this cooperative creative Skakdi classify himself with a word that means ‘murderer and thief’ _ .

“You gonna just stand there Nuju?” Avak questioned impatiently waiting to drop his peaceful façade. Nuju looked up at Avak, grabbed a hammer and began nailing boards of wood into place. Hakann walked towards the pair’s unfinished base.

“What is this shit?” he asked aloud while looking at a propeller. The Ga-Matoran from earlier approached the tall red ‘Toa’. “Dalu… Oh wait I don’t give a shit about what you’re called. What do you want?”

“Well  _ TOA _ , Nuju told us to give the base the ability to move and fly so that you  _ NOBLE _ and  _ TRUSTWORTHY _ heroes could help the Matoran anywhere,” Dalu responded with confidence. Hakann stepped back, having never been talked back to by anything that wasn’t a Skakdi or a Dark Hunter.

“Hey Hakann, could you lend some fire?” Nuju requested, “Trehfrix, could you throw some sand toward the hole in this wall?”

“Sand!” the Ba-Matoran cheered, throwing the sand upward.

“And fire,” Hakann said with a sigh, done with his fellow ‘Skakdi’s’ bullshit.

“Ha ha, makes glass!” Trehfrix stated happily as could be. He ran to hug Hakann’s leg. Hakann snarled angrily. Trehfrix booked it back to Avak.

“Are you sure these guys are Toa?” Balta, a Ta-Matoran, whispered to Dalu.

“Only Nuju and Avak, the rest are nothing close to how legends say Toa acted,” Dalu responded.

“Yeah, especially Hakann,” Piruk, a Le-Matoran, responded. 3 other Matoran nodded subtly to indicate their agreement.

“Stop messing around Hakann,” Nuju said, “Be nicer to the Matoran or I’ll suspect you broke Toa code.”  _ The fuck is the Toa code _ , Hakann thought to himself. Hakann begrudgingly assisted in constructing the other 19 windows, hating Nuju more and more each one.

“Is that all,  _ Oh icy one _ ?” Hakann asked, mocking his ‘fellow Toa’.

“Yes, now leave Toa Hakann. You’re scaring the Matoran.”

“Fine,” Hakann stated and he wandered off.

***

Zaktan approached the almost complete skyboat and tapped Nuju on the shoulder. “Hakann mentioned something to me earlier about a Toa code. Any comments, RUNT?” Zaktan asked, questioning Nuju’s legitimacy.

“Oh I’ve worked with a different Toa team before,” Nuju said and then leaned in, “Betrayed their gullible asses and slaughtered all of them” he whispered, “But you know how it be.”

“Fair enough,  _ Toa _ .” Zaktan said with snark, expecting the name to have an effect. It did not.

“Toa Nuju, get over here… Kazi needs help attaching the propellers,” Avak demanded. Nuju complied and began assisting the Ko-Matoran.

“Nuju’s mask is like mine!!” Kazi stated excitedly.

“Sure is Kazi,” Nuju said, enjoying helping Matoran. A sharp metal clash was heard.

“AW FUCK MY TOE!” yelped Reidak holding his foot in the air. “AW SHIT” He said as he proceeded to fall over due to his terrible balance.

***

After another hour the Phantohkrix was complete. “Good job Matoran, now go scurry back to your village,” Avak stated.

“Thanks for the help,” Nuju added, not noticing a blue Matoran sneak into one of the cabinets on the ship. Avak walked onto their new base for the first time and looked around to see if any Matoran were nearby. 

“FUCKING PERFECTION!” the Skakdi bellowed as he could finally stop acting like a calm peaceful Toa of stone. Nuju descended the staircase and took the steering wheel.

“Ready for a test fly, Avak!” he shouted up the stairs.

“Absolutely buddy!” Avak shouted back in response. Nuju activated the propeller engines and the newly built Phantohkrix started to lift off of the ground. “It’s amazing what a few hours can do,” Avak stated as he stood on their 232 pound vehicle. Nuju began flying towards the village to pick up the other Piraka.

***

The sound of the engines deafened the demands the Piraka were shouting at the Matoran as the Phantohkrix began to land. “Welcome back Toa Avak,” Reidak stated. Once the Phantohkrix landed, Nuju climbed back up the staircase.

“Hakann what did I tell you about not messing with the Toa code! Why are you treating the Matoran as slaves?” Nuju asked.

“Well they are lower than me and must be treated as such,” Hakann responded, as if that were obvious.

“Just get on the ship,” Nuju commanded the Piraka. They got on the Phantohkrix and gathered into a room one level down.

“The Matoran aren’t always cooperative,” Hakann started.

“What do you even need them for?” Nuju asked.

“The mask of life is under the volcano, me and my partner Axonn were sent to guard it a couple thousands of years ago,” Brutaka explained, “So we need to empty out the volcano.”

“Makes sense to me,” Avak said.

“If only we had a way to have full control over the Matoran,” Zaktan pondered out loud as if asking for someone to answer him.

“I think I know how to make a substance for that,” Nuju added, “Do we have a way to get it into the Matoran?”

“Oh I purchased some Zamor Spheres from the black market a while back,” Avak answered.

“Yes but those are easy enough to dodge and can be quite slow. What are your ideas Thok?” Nuju asked.

“We can go for the Zamor’s for now. If you two could reverse engineer it I’m sure Nuju and Avak could find a way to improve the design and its effectiveness. I mean they got this hunk of metal to fly,” Thok stated.

“Thank you for your confidence, Thok,” Nuju responded, hiding his embarrassment.

“Who gave you the right to lead?” Zaktan interrupted.

“Who gave you the right to exist?” Nuju replied perfectly, “Say are we flying over the Volcano? Who wants to take a break from this meeting and check it out?” Nuju said with a hint of menace in his tone. They all followed Nuju onto the deck. “Wouldn’t it be a shame if one of us…” Nuju pushes Zaktan, “Fell.”

“Fucking traitor,” Zaktan shouted as he plumetted into Mount Valmai.

“You knew that already TANTAN!” Nuju retorted.

“I mean he deserved it,” Brutaka said. They flew back to the Matoran village and landed the Phantohkrix.


	11. ZAMOR TURRET!!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you tinker  
> Sometimes you make a weapon of mass destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuju make a shooty shooty

The Matoran crowded around the Phantohkrix as their ‘Toa’ emerged from it to greet them. Nuju pulled Hakann to the side before going up. “Remember what I told you Hakann,” Nuju whispered to the red Skakdi.

“Yeah yeah I remember, I can’t fuck with the Matoran until we have them under control,” Hakann replied with a sigh.

“And why can you not fuck with them?” Nuju prompted.

“Because the last thing we need is a bunch of Matoran pulling a full scale rebellion,” Hakann stated, as if he were a student repeating what a teacher told the whole class to say.  _ Do I really have to apologize to those filthy little Matoran _ , the Skakdi thought to himself before he climbed up the deck stairs. The Matoran gasped as they caught sight of Hakann. “Now I know I did some bad things to all of you,” he began to say through his clenched teeth with noticeably little effort, “I apologize for my actions towards all of you. I just had a lot of stress as I still haven’t adjusted to this island fully yet.” The Matoran hesitated for a second, taken aback by Hakann’s half hearted apology. They then clapped for about ten seconds.

“See, I told you they would believe it,” Nuju whispered to Hakann. “Any Matoran willing to show me and Toa Avak around the island?” Nuju announced.  _ Just gotta find the right materials _ , he thought to himself.

“I can Toa Nuju!” Kazi exclaimed while jumping up and down. Nuju nodded and headed down with Avak to where Kazi stood. He crouched down to Kazi’s height.

“You ready buddy?” Nuju asked. Kazi nodded and began to lead them to an area of the island with strange plants. Nuju crouched down to examine a patch of mushrooms.

“Those are dangerous mushrooms, I saw someone touch one and they got knocked out instantly,” Kazi said, trying to be helpful.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Nuju said.

“What is this one Kazi?” Avak asked, pointing at a greenish blue flower sticking out of the base of a tree.

“Mind pod flower, it’s pollen simplifies the mind, great as a painkiller though,” Kazi replied. Nuju pointed at a root near a tree. “Oh that’s just a Bardo root, good in stew.” Kazi smiled as he continued helping his Toa friends with learning about Voya Nui. A growl was heard.

“Look out!” Avak shouted, turning toward the noise.

“Burnak’s aren’t too aggressive if you don’t mess with them,” Kazi said while trying to calm Avak down.

***

A few hours later the trio returned to the village. All three of them held plants and materials in their hands. “Yo Drifter, how goes the project?” Nuju shouted.

“Not bad, Toa Nuju,” Thok replied. “You and Avak should probably get started on that project.”

“You ready Toa Nuju?” Avak asked. Nuju nodded and began to follow Avak onto the Phantohkrix and into a room two floors down.

“I see the lab is ready,” Nuju remarked. Avak began tinkering with the Zamor spheres as Nuju began experimenting with the flora they grabbed during the tour with Kazi. “Could you pass me that spoon, I need to stir.”

“Sure man,” Avak responded, pausing his Zamor work to hand Nuju the metal spoon from his pocket. He then continued to mess around with the launcher and spheres in front of him. “How goes your substance mixing Nuju?” Avak asked, glancing at Nuju’s vials and tools.

“I think it’s ready, just gotta test it on something.”

“Weren’t there Rahi in that area we explored?” Avak responded. Nuju’s eyes lit up as he began to think.

“You got the Zamors?”

“Sure do. Hey Nuju, before we head out do you want me to upgrade your weapons? The rest of us Piraka all have dual functions to our tools of murder,” Avak offered.

“I don’t see why not,” Nuju responded, handing Avak his ice picks. Avak sat at his workbench for slightly more than ten minutes.

“Finished,” Avak stated, “They now have the added function of a crossbow.”

“Cool,” Nuju responded, taking back his weapons and gesturing for Avak to follow him. They had some Zamors to test.

***

The pair entered the woods and waited for the Rahi noises to begin. After a few minutes Avak stated, “Where the fuck are those Burnak from earli-,” he stopped as a growl was heard. A creature pounced onto Avak from behind a bush. “Nuju, get this off me,” Avak yelled in pain as Nuju tried to stifle his laughter. Nuju aimed the Zamor launcher and fired. The sphere left the launcher and struck the beast. The liquid within flooded the creature’s system as the Zamor opened. It hopped off of Avak and sat down. The doglike Burnak stared at Nuju.

“Jump,” Nuju commanded. The creature complied and hopped half a foot off the ground. 

“Continue,” Nuju commanded again. The creature bounced up and down off the forest floor. “Stop.”

“Growl,” Avak requested. It snarled outward. They went back to the Phantohkrix and prepared to continue experimenting. Nuju heard noises coming from the deck of the Phantohkrix.

“One second Avak,” Nuju said, “I need to check something.” Nuju walked up the lab room steps and opened the door. Brutaka was waiting on the other side of the door. With him and Nuju now alone he presents his question, “Nuju you’re a Toa, why are you doing all of this?” Nuju turned to the very tall Matoran.

“There are not, and never have been any toa on this ship,” Nuju said. Nuju walked back through the doorway, closing the door in Brutaka’s face. He descended the staircase. “What if we made the Zamors more effective,” Nuju thought aloud.

“Yes but how would we do that?”

“Think about it, you make it smaller so that it can move faster,” Nuju began, “That would make it harder to dodge.” Nuju thought for a second, then continued. “Do we have anyway to automate the firing system?”

“Would a turret that targets all known life forms other than us suffice?” Avak suggested.

“You mean a Zamor Turret?” Nuju responded. Avak nodded.

***

“Smaller check, faster check, automation programmed to target Matoran, Toa Nuva, Toa Mata, and Turaga: Check,” Avak stated. “You ready to set these up, Scholar?” Nuju nodded and began using his Kanohi Matatu to carry the turrets out of the Phantohkrix.

“Are those fucking  **ZAMOR TURRETS** ?” Thok asked with excitement.

“Yup,” Avak said, pointing out places for Nuju to place the turrets. “You gonna turn them on?”

“One second,” Nuju answered, preparing to turn the Zamor Turrets on. After less than an hour, all of the Matoran had been shot with Zamor bullets, becoming simple minded beings who’d follow every command. The Piraka got on the Phantohkrix to watch as the Matoran began emptying Mount Valmai. Out of the corner of Nuju’s eye he spots a spec. He focuses his left eye and zooms in. Four Toa had evaded  **his** Zamor Turrets. In fact none of them were targeting them at all. “I have something I must do, meet me at our old base,” Nuju commanded the Piraka crew.

“HELLO VOYA NUI!” one of the new Toa shouted. Nuju ran towards the edge of the Phantohkrix and jumped off, enraged that he knew what that Toa said afterwards. He dived downward through the air with speed and accuracy and caught a tree branch with his ice pick crossbow, swinging himself onto the branch. He had something he had to deal with.


	12. CORRECTED ERROR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there are problems  
> Sometime you have to use alternative methods to solve them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My girlfriend actually wrote this chapter  
> Needless to say I love her very much

Having just landed after jumping off of the balcony of The Phantohkrix, Nuju looked once more for the four toa that had evaded his zamor turrets. Once he found them again he jumped down from the tree he had perched in. Laying out a careful trap, once he believed himself close enough he grabbed his arm to feign injury. 

"Hello?" Nuju cried out toward where he knew those evasive fucks were, "Fellow Toa?"

“Guys we should help him out,” Hahli suggested.

“Seems like an interesting fellow,” Hewkii began, “But a Toa’s gotta do what a Toa’s gotta do.”

“Do you require-need assistance-help?” Kongu asked.

"I'm so glad that more of us managed to escape," Nuju lied through his clenched teeth with perfect conviction. He stumbled slightly to make it seem more real. 

“Matoro stayed with Jaller to deal with Karzahni, so it’s nice to see another Toa of ice,” Hahli said as she offered her hand to help Nuju back up. Hewkii nodded in agreement.

“Who are you, fellow Toa?” Nuparu asked with genuine curiosity.

“I’m... Nuju, the rest of my team were killed in a fight with the Piraka,” he answered, “I made it out but as you can see not unscathed.” Nuju continued to hold his arm. "I know a place where we can rest for the night," Nuju said with what sounded like real sincerity, "There's a cave over that way."

Nuju led them to his trap. Everything was going just as planned. After a bit of waiting he heard the footsteps of his piraka comrades approaching. He held his smirk in and replaced it with a look of fear. 

"Oh no, it's the piraka," Nuju made himself sound scared, "quick in here." Nuju led the four toa into a concrete room behind a metal door and locked it from the inside. "They won't be able to get us in here," Nuju said, "but alas, they aren't who you'll have to worry about." He said knocking them all out. His plan had come to fruition without so much as a hitch. 

***

The four Toa Inika wake up tied to chairs. They see Nuju examining something. Nuparu knew all too well what he had on that table

"Wait those are," Nuparu said with genuine fear, "why do you have so many torture devices?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," Nuju said, deciding on a small scalpel, "You see, normally I'd simply dispose of loose ends. Cut them off, quick and easy. But this time, no. You've all evaded my thought to be foolproof plan. You evaded  _ my _ zamor turret. So quite frankly, now that this is personal, I'm going to be making this as slow and painful as possible." Nuju began to walk towards Kongu, scalpel in hand. "I do hope you came with an empty stomach. Vomit would be quite undesirable," Nuju said leaning down to graze the scalpel over Kongu's bare face. "Oh you seem surprised, did you think I'd be dumb enough to keep your masks on? No. They're over on that table, I'd never give a loose end such an advantage. Now then, shall we get started?" The screams began. 

***

Thok can feel that there’s something wrong. He sees Nuju and calls out to him. The Toa turned to him.

“Why would I want  _ you _ by my side,” And Nuju began to walk away, only to be stopped by Thok grabbing his wrist.

“Nuji wait please,” Thok pleaded.

“I don’t want to kill you Thok,” Nuju said, “Leave now with your life, and don’t bother returning.” Thok felt something he hadn’t in a very long time, a pit in his stomach, a warm dryness in his eyes immediately to be replaced with tears. He was crying. 

Nine hours have passed and the screaming has finally died down. Thok opened his eyes, as he woke up to the sound of the metal door he’d fallen asleep next to opening. He had been crying. He wiped the tears away under the guise of rubbing his face as he watched Nuju throw four toa masks onto the floor in front of the other piraka.

“My miscalculation has been corrected,” Nuju said. He was completely calm, despite the newly shed blood that was now on his hands. 

“Well fuck, I didn’t know bottoms could be scary,” Thok muttered to himself, making a mental note to never make Nuju angry. The rest of the Piraka were fairly impressed, after all their runt just tortured four Toa to death. Nuju walked past his ‘fellow skakdi’ maintaining his calm and stable state, soon after Thok and the rest of the Piraka crew followed him out as they left the bodies behind the closed metal door of a room, never to see the light of day again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, no Toa Inika for you


	13. WHO NEEDS STAIRS?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brutaka is a dumbass

The Piraka exit the cavern the corpses of the Toa Inika were left in, a dismembered pile of limbs. Their masks hung off of Nuju’s belt as he began to walk back to the Matoran village. Nuju heard the sound of crashing bones as Brutaka’s body landed on the ground from atop the cliff above. Nuju grabbed the mask off of the seemingly dead insect man and hung it with the Toa Inika masks. The body was followed by a Kikanalo which landed on its feet and looked at the Piraka crew. “I want to kill it, Scholar?” Hakann requested with excitement.

“Kikanalo are useful and can be ridden into battle, so no Hakann you can not kill it,” Nuju replied, walking calmly towards the beast with his arm outstretched. His hand brushed against the beast’s forehead and it calmly roared. He swung his leg over the beast and mounted the Kikanalo. tons more of them joined their newly tamed brethren and the Piraka moved aside from the stampede. Nuju hopped off of his mount and it rejoined the herd.

“Where the fuck is my mask?” Brutaka said ruggedly struggling for air, as the rhino-like beasts stampeded over his torso. He sat up and saw his golden Kanohi Olmak hanging off Nuju’s belt alongside 4 Toa masks. “When the  **FUCK** did you get those?”

“Oh nothing, just happened when you were standing on that cliff for nine hours for no reason like a shonen side character,” Thok retorted. Brutaka struggled to get up after the Kikanalo herd finished trampling him. He breathed heavily for a while as the Piraka pointed and laughed at him. Nuju tapped Thok on the shoulder.

“Drifter and I will go check on how the Matoran are doing with emptying the volcano, the rest of you can do whatever you want to,” Nuju began, “We shouldn’t be longer than 10 minutes. If we don’t come back in 30 minutes come to get us.” The Piraka nodded. Nuju pulled Avak aside. “You don’t really need to go get the mask yet. You could take it from them when they leave the volcano,” He whispered to Avak. Avak nodded, remembering earlier that some explosives were missing.

“You ready Scholar?” Thok asked, beginning to walk towards the Volcano. Nuju took Nuparu’s mask of flight off of his belt, replacing the Matatu he was currently wearing. The Kanohi Kadin began to glow as he began lifting off the ground. Thok raised his hands and Nuju clasped his hands with his beloved Drifter. The pair flew to check out the mountain.

***

The volcano was empty when they arrived. They dove down deep into the dark depths of the mountain. Before impacting the ground, Nuju slowed his flight and let go of Thok’s arms. “Well buddy, you ready?” he asked, swapping back to his Matatu.

“You should know by now Nuji, that I’m ready for anything as long as you’re with me,” Thok replied, as they began to traverse the caverns of Mount Valmai. They soon caught sight of a large staircase downward, a staircase that went far enough down that they couldn’t see the bottom.

“I got this,” Nuju announced. His mask began to glow as he stared at one of the cave walls. Shards of rock and rubble came out, a few of which were nicely sized to stand on. “Get on,” Nuju said, beckoning Thok to join him on the stone platform. Thok walked onto it and stood behind Nuju. “Here goes nothing,” Nuju said, as his mask began to glow again. The platform slid forward a few inches and began to tilt down the stairs.

“You’re a genius Nuji,” Thok said while preparing for the immense speed and momentum. Thuds were heard as the rock the pair surfed on, impacted each of the seven hundred seventy seven steps down into the mountain. The bottom of the steps began to be visible. Nuju prepared to dismount. As the board hit the last of the steps, Nuju stomped his foot on the edge of the rock, stopping it. Thok began to stumble. Nuju caught Thok in his arms.

“You good?” Nuju asked, pushing Thok’s body back to an upright position.

“Yeah, just wasn’t prepared for the sudden stop,” Thok replied. The Kanohi Ignika sat on the face of a Toa statue. Nuju began to walk towards it and stopped about 6 feet from it.

“I researched this mask before. It is dangerous to hold or touch,” Nuju began, “But screw that.” Nuju’s mask began to glow and the Ignika began to lift and float towards him. He grabbed hold of it and hung it on his belt with the other masks. “You got the bombs Thok?”

“Yup,” he responded, chucking ten towards Nuju. He held another ten in his hands and the duo began placing them along the chamber walls. Nuju checked his left eye…  _ Five minutes left _ . He swapped his Matatu with the Kanohi Olmak and began opening a gateway to the entrance of the volcano.

“Get in Drifter,” Nuju commanded. Thok walked through Nuju followed him in and the portal closed behind him.


	14. SEE YA FUCKERS!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, the end of an ark!

The pair began to walk calmly toward the Phantohkrix and glanced behind them to see the Piraka walking towards the volcano. Nuju sighed with relief when he saw that Avak was not with them. “I’ll arm the bombs later,” Nuju mentioned, as Thok fiddled with Friiziihboi impatiently. They got on their sky boat and began preparing for take off.

“See ya Fuckers!!” Thok shouted down towards the Piraka. The Piraka turned their heads towards the rising ship. Nuju swapped from his Matatu to Kongu’s Kanohi Suletu. Using the mask of telepathy, Nuju broadcast his thoughts of You guys can take the mask, we’ll be back for it later, he lied to himself so as to send out as much honesty as possible. They turned back to the Volcano and hopped down. Nuju swapped his mask back. “You amaze me Nuji,” Thok complemented with a hint of his usual snark.

“Thanks Drifter,” Nuju replied. They sat down on the deck of the Phantohkrix. Nuju took out the detonator from his pocket and pushed the button. “Should give them a few minutes to get to the chamber.”

“Well they’re done for,” Thok said, as the skyboat continued to gain distance from the island. A few minutes later an explosion was heard. “They were blown sky high!” Thok exclaimed as the pair saw specs flying out of the volcano.

“Well do you wanna finally do something now that those fuckers are done for?” Nuju asked.

“What do you mean Nuji?”

“Let me put it in simpler terms for you…” Nuju maneuvered so that his beloved Drifter had him pinned against the wall. “Well?” Nuju questioned with a sly smirk, wrapping his arms around Thok’s neck and he quickly caught wind of what was happening. Thok’s shaft began to increase in length. His hands moved down around Nuju’s waist as he prepared to fuck his former ice Toa.

“Up you go then,” Thok stated, causing Nuju to chuckle as he was lifted by Thok’s strong arms. His hard dick slid into Nuju’s hole causing both of them to moan slightly from the anticipation of what was to come. “How is it Nuji?”

“Amazing, as usual,” Nuju said, slightly higher than his voice had been in all the months they were on Voya Nui. “Harder, you Fucking drifter,” he commanded. Thok went harder into Nuju, it was a request from his former ice toa afterall. The rhythm of Nuju’s moans and Thok’s thrusting synced. Thok thought he might be dreaming, this whole thing was almost too good to be true. First, Nuju took out those sad excuses of skakdi for him and he didn’t even have to lift a finger. Second, Nuju actively handed himself over to him. And now third, his Nuji was quaking against him, moaning out in pure ecstasy. The only word he could even think of using to describe it is one word that he’d only ever heard on occasion in passing rumors. A word he didn’t know the meaning of until this moment, Love. 

“Fuck, you’re so good,” Thok exclaimed. Nuju clung tighter to him, taking in as much as he could of this feeling he enjoyed so much. He’d missed this, the feeling Thok had shown him. He didn’t want it to end, and for the first time in a very long time he didn’t want to see the future. He just wanted to be here. He just wanted now to last forever. But all good things must come to an end. Nuju’s climax hit and Thok quickly followed suit.

Just as the pair had recovered, they heard a crashing sound and looked over to see a blue matoran with a confused look on her face and an open cabinet above them. Nuju thought for a second and then realized he knew this Matoran. “Dalu?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is smut so hard to write?


	15. SKY FIGHT AGAINST A MAKUTA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the past months, Dalu falls out of a cabinet on the Phantohkrix. Suddenly something lands on the deck of the Sky Boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chirox commits a vroom vroom

Dalu sat on the deck of the Phantohkrix looking at the Toa and Skakdi with confusion. “Dalu?” the tailless one asked.

“What were those noises Nuju?” The Ga-Matoran questioned.

“Oh you innocent Matoran,” Nuju began, putting his hand on Dalu’s shoulder, “as my friend here taught me, the noises you heard, was an act called sex.” Thok leaned towards Nuju.

“Are you sure it's okay to tell her this?” Thok whispered.

“She’s multiple thousands of years old Thok,” Nuju replied. Thok looked confused.

“What is a sex Nuju?” Dalu asked with curiosity.

“Well Dalu, technically our species isn’t supposed to be able to do this,” Nuju started to explain, “But there are ways arou-,” A crash was heard and the Phantohkrix shook, “-nd that. What in the name of Mata-Nui was that?” The three of them turned their heads towards the sound. A winged Makuta had impacted the deck of the ship.

“Is that Makuta **Fuckin’** _CHIROX_?” Thok asked with a hint of worry and disbelief.

“Seems like it buddy,” Nuju responded. “Dalu did you have weapons with you?”

“I have a pair of chargers,” Dalu replied.

“Go get them we could use the help.”

“You ready Nuji?” Thok asked. Nuju nodded.

“Let’s do this thi-,” They tried to say in unison but were cut short as Chirox’s mask began to glow. Nuju’s Kanohi Matatu began to glow. The Kanohi Shelek began to detach from Chirox’s head and it’s glow flickered.

“What the fuck?” Chirox said with anger and confusion. He held his mask to his head and deactivated the mask.

“NO!” Nuju stated with conviction, “You are not deactivating my ears sir.”

***

“Where the fuck are they?” Dalu asked aloud as she shuffled her hands through all of the stuff that fell out of the cabinet. “I remembered to bring them right?” Dalu continued as the thoughts in her head focused back to before she got on the ship. Shuffling was heard upstairs causing Dalu to increase in the speed of her search. This means she skipped over them several times before realizing they were right there. “OH KAR-FUCKIN-ZANI, COME ON!” She ran up to the deck of the Phantohkrix.

“What the fuck is this guy?” Thok asked gasping for air.

“Oh fuck,” Nuju said as he got hit away by Chirox’s hook blades. Dalu ran up and jumped onto Nuju as he tried getting up from the hit. Nuju looked up confused. She jumped off with Chargers prepared to slice at Chirox. And slice they did. She cut off one of Chirox’s wings simultaneously using the overcharge ability of the chargers to increase Chirox’s speed. Chirox flew into the floor he was standing on and shattered into atoms with nothing but the wing Dalu cut off of him remaining. Suffice to say, Nuju was impressed. They continued to voyage back towards Metru Nui, Makuta wing in tow.


	16. IS THAT A SPOON?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avak made it to Metru Nui somehow, he is confused, everyone is very confused. Why is there a Matoran here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw chute, here we go again

Avak was almost finished with the construction of his rowboat. “You coming Avak?” Hakann yelled as the Piraka began approaching the volcano.

“See ya Fuckers!” Thok shouted at the top of his lungs. Avak turned his head towards the sound.  _ You guys can take the mask, we’ll be back for it later _ , Avak heard in his head. The other Piraka shrugged and continued toward Mount Valmai. Avak tightened the bolts of his boat and began pushing it towards the shore. The Phantohkrix began heading towards the horizon and Avak began to follow them in his rushed ship.

***

The Skakdi noticed the Phantohkrix began to experience turbulence. Utilizing his telescopic vision, Avak tried to see what was happening up there.  _ Is that Makuta  _ _Chirox_ , he thought to himself as he began rowing faster. After a few hours his boat child crashed into the shore of an island. “FUCK!” Avak shouted as he was flung out of the boat and landed face first onto the shore of Metru Nui.  _ I remember this place _ , Avak thought as he reminisced over the time he and the other Piraka were under the control of the Shadowed One. He began to wander down one of the branching paths of Le-Metru.

“Wait so you were in that cabinet for  **HOW** long?” Thok asked the Matoran with him. Avak began sneaking towards the white Skakdi. He dropped his hand onto Thok’s shoulder. Thok jumped slightly. “AVAK!”

“Sup bitch,” Avak replied mockingly. Thok stared at the object in Avak’s hand. It was gold and had an aura of menace emanating from it.

“Is that a spoon?” Thok questioned with confusion. Avak nodded with excitement. “Is That MAKUTA TERIDAX?!”

“Yeah… he’s upside down,” Avak responded.

“So he is,” Nuju commented. Dalu ran over towards Avak and wrapped her arms around his leg.

“My triangle boy!” she exclaimed. Avak raised his arms upwards with confusion.  _ The FUCK _ , he thought. “That way!” Dalu said, pointing her black Makuta wing towards the Le-Metru chutes. She pulled him towards the pipes as she dragged him towards it. The other two shrugged and began walking with her.

“Who are you?” Avak asked.

“You don’t  **fucking** remember? I’m Dalu,” Dalu exclaimed as she prepared to hop into the pipe.

“Is that a MAKUTA WING? Also  **why** does it SWEAR?!” Avak yelled as he was pulled into the chute. Nuju took Thok’s hand and ran to join them in the chute system of Le-Metru.

***

The four of them exited the pipe in Ta-Metru. “Give me a second,” Nuju said as he began walking to the forgery at the center of the sector. Dalu released one hand and waved goodbye to Nuju. The white former Toa entered the forge. “VAKAMA!” Nuju shouted as he scoured the floors of the Ta-Metru forge. “Where are you **_fire spitter_**?” Nuju yelled with such snark it could break a wall.

“Nuju the fuck?” Vakama questioned in response. Nuju climbed up to the floor he heard Vakama’s voice come from. When he entered he saw a maskless Matau sitting on a table, staring at Vakama as Vakama looked up from the Kanoka disks he was tinkering with. “What a surprise,” Vakama said sarcastically, not ready for another one of his comrades.

“I see your eye is healed,” Nuju said to Matau.

“No shit, future-seer,” Matau snarked back, turning towards Nuju before turning back to watch Vakama continue to fix his Kanohi Mahiki. “How’s it coming, mask-maker?”

“Almost done,” Vakama replied as he did the finishing touches on the dark green mask.

“So Vakama…” Nuju began, “You remember when we went on adventures?”

“Yeah, I had quite a hard time forgetting about it.”

“Wanna do it again?” Nuju asked.

“Are there lives at stake?”

“Nope.”

“Then I’ll go,” Vakama sighed.

“If you’re going,” Matau said hesitantly nervously fiddling his fingers, “I’m going too.” The three of them walked out of the forge to see a Ga-Matoran dragging a brown Skakdi who had visibly given up the possibility of resistance. Seeing Nuju with two others dropped Avak’s leg to the floor with a thud. Avak tried to take this opportunity to escape but that was quickly stopped by Thok. Dalu ran towards the red one.

“You look like a bitch,” she stated as she kicked Vakama in the shin.

“AW FUCK!” Vakama screamed as he grabbed his shin, holding it up as he hopped on one foot in pain.

“You scream like one too,” 

“I like-enjoy this one,” Matau stated.

“You talk funny,” Dalu retorted, Nuju was so proud. He walked towards Matau.

“ **Do not** speak that  **horrid** affront to language that is your accent,” Nuju whispered with menace that Matau had not expected from his fellow Toa. “Do you know what happened to the last person that spoke Tree-Speak to me?”

“Chute-Speak,” Matau began to say before he felt Nuju’s hand tightening around his wrist.

“No one gives a shit, that makes it worse,” Nuju responded before continuing to explain the first few minutes of how he'd tortured Kongu to death in  _ heavy _ detail. After half an hour, he finally let go of Matau’s shaking wrist. The Toa Metru of air’s mental state crumpled as circulation returned to his arm.

“Wait, you made turrets?” Vakama asked, “From  **_scratch_ ** ?”

“Yeah I made turrets!” Avak stated to his newly befriended fellow tinkerer, taking all of the credit for the creation of the Zamor turrets. Nuju was fine with this. He had just released a  _ lot _ of pent up anger.

“Hey Vakama, did the Matoran wake up yet?” Nuju questioned his former leader.

“Yeah.”

“How are you guys not Turaga?”

“It wasn’t our Toa energy, some bolt came from the red star,” Vakama explained.

“You guys ready to see our ship?” Nuju asked without a hint of the menace that was in his voice seconds prior. The motley crew began following Nuju back to the Phantohkrix with Matau struggling to maintain his grip on reality as he walked with them.


	17. THE “FRIENDLY” VOYAGE TO MATA NUI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Vakama and Avak would be such good friends?

Avak stood on the deck of the Phantohkrix, looking at the Skakdi in front of him. The confusion on his face was visible and he tilted his head slightly.  _ These Toa are the same height as Nuju _ , he thought to himself. “WAIT A SECOND…” he shouted in realization, “Nuju isn’t a  **Skakdi** ?!”

“Were you dumb enough to think I was?” Nuju responded calmly.

“Silly triangle man,” Dalu said, riding on Avak’s shoulders. She stood up on his shoulders which caused Avak to fall onto his face. She jumped before the Skakdi collided with the wooden deck. Thok, Nuju, and Matau pointed and laughed while Vakama shook his head with disappointment.

“I’m gonna run downstairs,” Matau stated.  _ Did I just hear Matau say run instead quick-run _ ? Vakama thought. Nuju nodded with subtle pride. The Ga-Matoran walked up to Vakama with her head down.

“Sorry about your shin,” Dalu said, seemingly apologetic.

“What about calling me a bitch?” Vakama questioned.

“But you are a bitch, Vakama.” Dalu responded.

“But… Back me up Nuju,” Vakama requested.

“I mean, she is right,” Nuju confirmed, with full honesty. Avak walked up and tapped Vakama on the shoulder.

“So Vakama…” the Skakdi began, visibly trying to contain his excitement, “You said earlier you forged a legendary mask.”

“Yeah, I made the Vahi,” the Toa responded calmly.

“Wait a second… The mask of TIME?!” Avak exclaimed, slightly bouncing his knees. “Can I see it?”

“Sure buddy,” Vakama answered, taking the mask from out of his backpack. The sun shined off of the golden mask without the blocking of the clouds below them. The Piraka’s eyes lit up as he basked in the glory of the power of a mask of time.

“Can you show me how to make masks, Vakama?” Avak asked. The Toa Metru of fire nodded and then turned his head towards Nuju.

“Do you guys have a forge?”

“Not yet fire-spitter,” Nuju responded, “We have plenty of unused rooms downstairs though, you and Avak could set up in one of those.” Vakama thanked Nuju and went down the stairs.

***

A few hours later and some visits from the other crewmates, Vakama’s forge was finished. “Well Avak, wanna watch me make a brand new mask?” Avak nodded excitedly and sat next to Vakama on the bench. The Toa took out two Kanoka disks from the pile on the table. The first was a flight Kanoka disk, the second was an increase weight disk. “You see these?”

“Yeah but what are they for?”

“Watch and learn,” Vakama responded. Avak was not a visual learner however. Vakama held one disk in each hand and held the edges of them against each other. He then pushed them together causing a glow of energy as they combined. Vakama held the combined disk over the blazing flame of the forge. 

Avak saw this type of work tiring yet fascinating. He preferred tinkering with weapons, tools, and machines, so he probably would only participate by watching. The Toa of fire took a hammer-like tool and began hitting the disk in specific spots as it began to cool. “Now we just have to wait for this to cool.”

“Do you wanna watch me work while we’re waiting, mask maker?” Avak offered. Vakama agreed and left the mask on the table as he followed Avak to the room across the forge. Dalu snuck into the forge.

“Hmmm,” Dalu said, searching for anything interesting, “Yoink!” she exclaimed as she grabbed the mask and ran off upstairs. She saw Matau sitting on the ledge of the Phantohkrix, enjoying the wind. “Hey Greenie!”

“Not now,” Matau responded as he stared off into the sunset contemplating something wistfully.

“Alright.”

“We’re here guys, get ready!” Nuju shouted down the stairs.

  
  



	18. ALRIGHT, WHO WOKE UP THE BAHRAG?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No one gives a shit Frog Nuva.”
> 
> “Did she just swear?” Gali asked Vakama.
> 
> “Yeah she does that, she called me a bitch and kicked me in the shins, be glad you're just Frog Nuva,”

The Phantohkrix landed on Mata Nui at an angle. The ground was uneven and smoke could be seen over the nearby horizon. The six members of Nuju’s team walked out of their rooms and up to the deck. “What the fuck happened here?” Vakama asked, scratching his head in confusion.

“Well think it through mask maker,” Matau started, “The terrain is rugged, there are no buildings nearby, and the Bohrok’s distinct roars can be heard.” The Toa Metru of air playfully smacked the back of Vakama’s head. “Slow-thinker,” he muttered to himself as to not let Nuju hear. A bug-like creature rolled into view. Nuju shot an icicle from his crossbow at it and the Bohrok cried out its terrifying gut wrenching scream as its body went limp.

“Alright, who woke up the Bahrag?” he asked aloud. The team exited the Phantohkrix and began wandering Mata Nui. After a while they made it to the docks of Ga-wahi. The wood was broken and most of the structure was in pieces on the shore. A blue Toa was mid-battle against a Gahlok. Dalu ran up and split the Bohrok in two with her chargers.

“Wait… How did…” The Toa asked, confused.

“I used my chargers to increase its friction which allowed simple movements to burn through its metal shell,” Dalu responded as if she’d done this before.

“Who are you?” the Toa asked, “I thought I knew all the Ga-Matoran on Mata Nui.”

“Wow, you’re a water Toa!” Dalu exclaimed, “I’ve always wanted to meet one of those. The name’s Dalu.” The Toa of Water turned to Nuju.

“She is too hyper to be one of the Ga-Matoran here, most of them are ridiculously calm, where  **did** you find her?”

“Voya Nui,” Nuju replied.

“Voya Nui!?” she exclaimed in shock. “Also why are there two Skakdi here?”

“Oh, you mean triangle head and Thok,” Dalu replied before Nuju could respond, “They’ve been on our team for a while Toa Ghekula.”

“My name is Gali Nuva, I am not a frog Dalu,” Gali responded, slightly offended.

“No one gives a shit Frog Nuva.”

“Did she just swear?” Gali asked Vakama.

“Yeah she does that, she called me a bitch and kicked me in the shins, be glad you're just Frog Nuva,” the Toa of fire responded. Gali was taken aback.

“Anyway… I have to meet up with Pohatu soon, you guys might want to come and help,” she offered the motley crew that had arrived on her shore. They agreed and began to follow Gali Nuva to Po-Koro. As they approached a hill they heard the sound of a rolling Pahrak. The beast turned to face them and they readied their weapons for battle. Suddenly the pitter patter of footsteps on sand was heard. A flash of brown suddenly dashed past the group as Pohatu punted the Bohrok over the horizon. Dalu’s face lit up and she began excitedly bouncing her legs. 

“Ah, Pohatu,” Gali said as she offered the Toa of stone a fistbump.

“Long time no see Gali,” Pohatu replied.

“Fast! Fast! Fast!” Dalu exclaimed as she jumped up and down in front of Pohatu. The Toa picked up the Ga-Matoran with both hands and she hopped up onto his shoulders. “Fast!” she said again, pointing forward.

“Well then,” Pohatu said as his mask began to glow and he sped off towards Ko-Koro.

“Where did… What!” Avak said, glancing left and right in confusion.

“He’s probably going to check on Kopaka,” Gali suggested, “He’ll meet back up with us later.”

“Isn’t Ko-Koro farther than Onu-Koro?” Nuju asked.

“Yes, however, because of Pohatu’s Kakama, he usually has time for a few detours.”

***

The Toa of stone darted over the hot sandy dunes of Po-Wahi rapidly as Dalu cheered him on, occasionally requesting an up in speed. The sound of Bohrok in his Koro worried Pohatu, who changed trajectory with a drift of feet. “You rush them I’ll take ‘em down,” Dalu said.

“You sure?” the dirt brown Toa asked. Dalu nodded as they approached the swarm of Pahrak approaching the village. Dalu prepared her chargers and successfully struck at least twenty five Bohrok, overcharging their weight, crushing them into rubble on the sandy dunes of Po-wahi. “Nice shot!”

“What did you expect, Fast?” she responded. Pohatu began heading towards Ko-Wahi yet again, the corpses of the Bohrok hive behind them in pieces.

“We’re almost there,” Pohatu said as his feet began running on the snowy hills of the outskirts of Ko-Wahi. Dalu raised her arms up and felt the rushing winds.

“Weeeeeee!” she shouted as they approached Kopaka’s secluded home. Pohatu skidded his feet to a halt, kicking the glistening snow up into the chilling air.

“Kopaka,” he said, knocking on the door. A yawn was heard from inside the hut. “I’m coming in!” Pohatu twisted the handle and pushed the door open. The room was mostly empty with walls the color of freshly fallen snow and with a single window. It was mostly barren of furniture other than a table, two wooden chairs, and a bed. The Toa of ice layed down on the bed staring at the ceiling. His legs were bent and his breathing was barely noticeable.

“Pohatu,” he said with his standardized monotone vocal projection. The Toa of stone was used to the lack of emotion in his icy friend’s voice and could tell from his posture he was just lost in thought. Kopaka turned his head towards his fellow Toa. The Toa of stone looked at him with the familiarity and friendliness he showed to everyone. Kopaka smiled inwardly.

“How have you been?” Pohatu asked. Kopaka just made a subtle affirmative grunt. Dalu walked up to the bed.

“I don’t trust you,” she said.

“What?” Kopaka responded, having never heard a Matoran insult a Toa.

“You’re reserved, too reserved, I don’t like it.”

“Understandable,” the Toa of ice shrugged his shoulders and turned his head to face the wall.

“See you later, quiet man,” Dalu said, hopping back up on Pohatu’s shoulders. “Fast!” Pohatu took another glance at his icy friend.

“Come see a Kohlii match sometime!” Pohatu offered before heading out the door and dashing off toward the Onu-Koro caverns.

***

Gali led the Phantohkrix’s crew towards Le-Wahi after their time spent in Ta-Koro with Tahu Nuva the Toa of fire. The 6 of them walked through the thick foliage of the jungle, leaves and sticks crunching under their feet. The flock of Gukko birds soaring above them descended and landed in front of the wandering group. There was a Matoran on top of each of them. The five Le-Matoran whistled as they pointed their weapons at the ground.

“Hey look, it’s the Gukko Force!” the Matoran towards the front exclaimed.

“Vira, I heard from Lewa that you have been leading the Gukko Force,” Gali stated in an honest tone.

“Well as second in command, I had to claim-take over after Kongu left,” the leaf green Matoran responded. His head tilted as he reminisced about the time with Kongu. “Anyone seen him lately?” Avak and Thok subtly turned their heads away. Nuju maintained his composure perfectly hiding his subtle pity.

“It’s nice seeing a fellow airy hero in a leader role for once,” Matau commented. The Gukko Force walked with the visitors towards the village to find it eerily silent. A Matoran approached them with an organic Krana on its face. The sound of rolling Bohrok against the trees began to approach the group.

***

“Onua my friend,” Pohatu began as Dalu leapt off of his back, “How goes the mining?”

“Ah Pohatu, mining has never been better!” Onua responded with audible pride, “Why don’t you join me some time, try a real job?” Pohatu sighed under his breath. “How was the Kohlii match, and who is this Matoran?” Dalu walked imposingly towards the Toa of earth. Onua tilted his head to the side with an inquisitive look on his face. His Quake Breakers mounted against the bottom of his feet turned slightly as to face the overly energetic Ga-Matoran.

“Nice eyebrows, treadmill,” she said with snark.

“I’m Onua actually,” Onua started saying before being interrupted by Pohatu placing his hand on Onua’s shoulder.

“Don’t try it man, it never works,” he muttered quietly.

“I’m Dalu, you seem to know Fast quite well, Tread,” Dalu said. Onua shyly nodded and looked wistfully towards Pohatu’s oblivious face.

“Well Onua, we’re bringing the team together against the Bohrok,” Pohatu began, “You ready?” The Toa with armor the color of obsidian nodded and prepared his treads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a Frog Dalu


	19. PILL BUG SLAVERY AM I RIGHT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onua finally arrived to join with the others.
> 
> “Did I miss anything?” he asked.
> 
> “YES!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And They were in the Gukko Force  
> Oh Mata Nui, they were in the Gukko Force

Vira, The Gukko Force’s replacement Captain, took off upwards and then rebounded down holding something in his hand. He tossed it at a Bohrok which flew upwards on an air current. The object bounced off of the Bohrok and Vira swooped in, catching it in his open hand. “What was that?” Avak asked, hoping it was a weapon of some kind.

“Charge rock,” Vira responded confidently, “it overcharges a main ability-power of whatever it impact-hits for five seconds.” The Le-Matoran crossed his arms as his Gukko landed on the ground again and the Lehvak crashed into the ground with a thud behind him. “Kongu taught me how to craft-make and use these,” Vira explained, “I miss him.”

“He’ll probably be back soon,” Gali reassured Vira. An unnatural howl was heard as the wind whistled. Lewa Nuva swung from behind a tree onto the planks held up by wooden pillars. The Toa had a Krana where his mask was normally and his eyes glowed red instead of their usual lime green hue. Le-Matoran left their huts and were wearing Krana as well. Suddenly a pitter patter of feet was heard dashing through the forest.

“Something is quick-fast approaching!” Lewa shouted, “Time to Wind-Fly!” A shiny object flew toward the Toa’s head, swiftly detaching the Krana from Lewa’s head.

“Mata fuckin Nui, you speak weird!” Dalu shouted, catching the charger that rebounded off of a tree. “Let's do this thing, Fast!” Pohatu nodded and ran up onto the planks of Le-Koro. Dalu detached each Krana from the Le-Matoran while blocking out the apologies which were in tree-speak. “Why is that one taller than the rest?” she commented, pointing at Vira.

“Toa Lewa gave me some Toa energy,” Vira responded.

“Shouldn’t you be a Toa?” Vakama asked, having experienced something similar in the past.

“I didn’t receive-gain enough to become a Toa-hero, I can use my element and mask power slightly though,” Vira replied. The other four members of the Gukko force dismounted their birds. Dalu jumped off of Pohatu’s shoulders. Gali approached Lewa.

“Any news about the swarm, Brother?” she asked. Lewa nodded and gestured for everyone to sit on the forest floor. The Gukko force joined with the visitors.

“When the Lehvak got me it’s mind connected with mine,” Lewa started, “I think I know where the hive deep-hides.” Onua finally arrived to join with the others.

“Did I miss anything?” he asked.

“YES!” the others said in unison as if this happened often. Lewa recapped the events that just happened and then continued.

“The Bahrag queens are open-eyed, underground,” the Toa of air explained, “We need to find and stop them before it’s past-late.” A chill breeze brushed against the trees. The fifteen meeting around the fire stood up and looked towards the origin of the wind. “Kopaka, how goes your journey?” Lewa asked the snowy figure on the branch. Kopaka grunted affirmatively. “Do you need answer-finding?”

“I heard everything,” Kopaka said in his usual unemotive voice.

“You guys ready?” Lewa said, “Follow quickly, I don’t want to foot-walk for too long, we’ll pick up our fire-spitter on the way.”

“What about us,” Vira asked, “Can we come?”

“You should stay and protect Le-Koro,” Lewa responded, “Do you need to be more of a Spirit-lift?” Vira nodded. Nuju took off Vira’s Pakari replacing it with the Kanohi Suletu from his belt.

“You deserve a better mask than that,” he said.

“Gali, Pohatu, Onua, Kopak-uhhh, where is he?” Lewa remarked before realizing the obvious. “Anyway, the four of us should be enough to make Vira a proud Toa-hero.” Lewa held out his hand in a fist. The other Toa Nuva nodded and then reciprocated the fistbump. “Join in Vira,” he offered.

“Gladly,” Vira responded, smiling as he joined his fist with the Toa Nuva. Light and energy radiated off of Vira as he began taller and the rocks in his hand collected and combined into a launcher. The light faded and there stood Toa Vira, captain of the Gukko Force. “Ow that hurt,” Vira said, as he held his leg in pain.

“How are you standing up again so quickly?” Vakama asked.

“Growth pains from the first burst of Toa energy.”

“Lead the Gukko Force, we’ll be back later,” Lewa said, as the group of seven Toa, two Skakdi, and a Matoran headed for Ta-Koro.


	20. READY, SET, FIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Tahu stans but this fic is about to get significantly worse for you

The Toa Nuva and the visitors of the Phantohkrix followed Lewa to a cave entrance. “I’ve never seen this place before, I thought I knew all the caverns on Mata Nui,” Onua stated.

“Lets just go in,” the red Toa Nuva said, annoyed. The six Toa Nuva barreled down into the caverns. Dalu clung to Pohatu’s shoulders as they descended into the dark depths below. They heard the roars of the Bahrag queens as they continued to slide down the cave’s entrance. “We run in, kill it, get out… got it,” the Toa Nuva of fire stated, as if the plan wasn’t already embedded into the heads of his teammates.

“Shut up, fire spitter,” Dalu states, with snark.

The Toa gave a sideways glance and said “Runt’s got spunk.”

***

The Toa Nuva combine all of their powers and encase the Bahrag. As it freezes the Bahrag lets out one last deafening scream. “Well that was loud,” Pohatu stated, matter of factly. Back on the surface, the visitors from the Phantohkrix heard a loud roar from down below.

“Think we should help them Nuji?” Thok asked. Nuju nodded and ran towards the cave entrance. His mask glowed and the entrance crushed itself into a hole. Nuju lifted the Toa and Dalu from the hole one by one.

“Where is Tahu?” Nuju asked the Nuva.

“He didn’t make it,” Gali said.

“How the fuck?”

“Rock fell on his head,” Pohatu stated.

“Was it on purpose?” the former toa asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Pohatu shrugged.

Still on Pohatu’s shoulders, Dalu said “Thanks Nuji”

“Only Thok can call me that… But I appreciate it.”

“Hey could I ask Fast to join our team?” Dalu asked Nuju. Nuju nodded.

“Go right ahead, good luck.”

“Well Fast… you wanna join our motley crew?”

“Sure thing buddy…” He turns his head to his Earthen friend, “Onua!”

“Ah, Pohatu”

“Do you wish to join me?”

“I have nothing better to do,” Onua said, having many things he has to do.

“I guess tread can join too,” Dalu sighed, not excited for this arrangement.

“Kopak…” Pohatu said turning around, only to see that his icy ally was gone without a trace, as usual. The other remaining Toa Nuva start splitting off from each other towards their respective Wahi’s. Lewa Naruto ran and began to fly back to Le-Wahi, Gali dived into the water and headed back to her village, and the village of fire hazards will have to sleep without a Toa to guard them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tahu fuckin' died


	21. THE BRAHAHKA CREW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, the Brahahka crew was formed

Matau glanced away from his group, distant. “You doing okay buddy?” Vakama asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. The green Toa Metru shook his head. “Pohatu you seem to be able to make anyone open up, could you help Matau gain his confidence back?”

“Matau, you are an ‘important’ piece of our team… a powerful Toa-Hero(begrudgingly) like you should stay a ‘valued’ member of our team…” Pohatu turns to Nuju, “Do we have a name?”

“Not yet but we can figure it out after we maintain our 6 different elements,” Nuju stated.

“Do you really require my assistance my rocky friend?” Matau asks.

“Yes but only if you use less treespeak.”

“Fine. I haven’t been doing that anyway,” Matau said dejectedly. Pohatu’s eyebrow would have raised if he had one. The eight of them headed onto the Phantohkrix and sat around the meeting room table.

“We need a proper team name, any ideas?” Nuju asked the group.

“How about Piraka 2 electric boogaloo” Thok stated.

“No, you are the only one who  **enjoys** murder.”

“The Toa Nahak” Onua suggested.

“We have a Matoran and a Skakdi, so no, we aren’t a Toa team.”

“How about we name ourselves after those Baraki warlords” Vakama suggested, hopefully.

“No fire spitter. Just take turns saying one letter each and see what we come up with,” Nuju suggests, “Vakama start us off”

“B” Vakama suggested.

“R” Matau continued.

“A” Avak said as his name started with that.

“H” Pohatu stated.

“A” Nuju said calmly.

“H” Onua replied, repeating after Pohatu.

“K” Dalu said excitedly.

“A” Thok said, finishing off the list.

“Bra... hah... ka… Brahahka, that name sounds alright,” Nuju states, semi-satisfied with what came out of this meeting. “Now everyone who is new go choose a room and your bunkmates.”

“Ah Pohatu,” Onua stated, making sure no one else took Pohatu’s bunkmate role. Vakama and Matau headed to the room behind the staircase, Thok and Nuju went to their room which sat in the corner between Dalu’s room and the other two Toa Metru.

“Why does Dalu get her own room?” Onua asked.

“She called dibs,” Thok replied. Onua shrugged. Avak went back to his lab and curled up in the hammock. A few hours later the sky boat began to experience large quantities of turbulence and thunder roared across the sky. Nuju ran out to the front of the ship with Thok close behind.

“RAHKSHI!” Thok exclaimed as he saw the small horde of about twenty three and a half Rahkshi. The most common having tan armor and blue hands. “I feel like this has happened before,” Thok retorted, as he took out an illusion Rahkshi with Friiziihboi. The beast dissipated after getting struck by the sharp end of Thok’s ice pick.

“Oh shit!” Vakama exclaimed, reaching the deck of the Phantohkrix to see twelve Rahkshi pounce at Nuju.

“We gotta find the right one,” Nuju commanded, using his mask to launch Rahkshi in every direction. One of them flew towards a golden Rahkshi only to be struck by lightning within seconds. A slight rustle was heard from the garden on the ship’s deck. Nuju’s head turned towards the sound and his eye scope adjusted as he scanned for the source. He took his crossbow and shot at a spot near the Bardo root. A slight pained sound was heard as the Rahkshi’s red armor became more visible and it held its golden foot in pain as an icicle was sticking out of it.

“A little help here,” Avak said as three of the tan Rahkshi approached. Disks flew through the illusions as Vakama continued firing shot after shot from his Kanoka launcher into the multiplying Kraata mechs.

“Have you figured out the real one yet Nuju?” Vakama shouted at the former Toa of ice. Nuju pointed at the half Rahkshi who was missing his legs. A shot rang out from the upper deck as the actual illusion Rahkshi crumpled to the floor, a bullet hole through the back of its armor. The other thirty tan Rahkshi faded away.

“Got ‘em!” Dalu exclaimed, hand still on the trigger of the Protodermis sniper rifle.

“Where did you get that?” Avak questioned.

“Do you really think I don’t scavenge and sift through you and Vakama’s inventions?” Dalu responded with her usual snark. Dalu repositioned her rifle and shot another Rahkshi dead. The Protodermis shell went directly through the head of the red chameleon Rahkshi causing it to scream in pain as it collapsed. “All that’s left now is stormy.” Dalu tossed the rifle to Avak, “You made it you should be able to use it… Right?” Avak shrugged. Nuju telekinetically launched Thok into the air, allowing the Skakdi to land directly in the eye of the storm and on top of the golden Rahkshi.

“Sick ‘em Thok,” Nuju said. Thok tore the Rahkshi’s armor to shreds piece by piece and then ate the Kraata. Thok’s body had a sudden electric jolt of energy. Thok finished destroying the armor and roared into the sky in victory. Thunder struck from behind him causing the Piraka to jump.

“Holy shit fuck!!” Thok exclaimed as a dark cloud dissipated above him. Thok snarled as he attempted striking the sky. He jumped up and down as his foot received a shock. “Well that’s neat… I think.”

“You’ll figure it out later you fucking drifter,” Nuju said.

“Whatever you say Nuji,” Thok retorted.

“Oh by the way, because of the Matoran that left for Voya Nui, we are missing a member of the Ga-koro Kolhii team, would you mind assisting them Dalu? I owe Gali a favor,” Pohatu stated as the previous battle settled down.

“Sure thing fast,” Dalu said as the Phantohkrix began heading off to Po-koro for the Kolhii match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They don't call Thok, Thunder Thighs for nothing


	22. THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight break between the tension of the recent conflicts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for sports ball

Pohatu took Dalu on his back as the other Brahahka crew took seats to watch their Matoran companion compete in the favored sport of Mata Nui, Kolhii. He said, “Dalu, don’t fuck up. I owe Gali Nuva a favor, so please don’t mess this up.” Dalu nodded affirmatively. He said, “Do you know how to play Kolhii?”

“In concept,” Dalu responded, “in practice I learn quick.” Pohatu ran up to the Toa waiting chambers. Pohatu sat down next to a new fire Toa and Toa Gali who was sitting across from Toa Lewa on the bench. Lewa sat next to Kopaka and Onua.

“Who are you?” Pohatu asked the mysterious fire Toa with an Akaku mask.

“I’m Toa Aft, I used to be a lava farmer,” Aft replied, “Has something happened to Tahu?”

“He died valiantly,” Gali lied.

“He did not,” Lewa remarked.

“Aww, let the noobie think his predecessor died a hero,” Onua replied.

“A pebble fell onto his head and he perished instantly, that’s not very heroic if I say so myself,” Lewa snarked, “and I do.” Kopaka shrugged and then nodded his head.

“Yeah he always sucked,” Kopaka said. Everyone else turned and stared, eyes wide open.

“Kopaka the fuck,” Pohatu replied, “I didn’t think you talked much.” Kopaka scratched at the back of his head.

“Well I…” Kopaka hesitated, turning his head away, “Don’t much.”

“Well I respect you for dissing Tahu in your first sentence since Tuesday,” Pohatu said. 

“Residents of Mata Nui, welcome to this great Kolhii field,” Hafu announced, “With the special event of the removal of evil from our great island, we have gathered all six of the villages to celebrate.” 

“Although Kopaka was hard to get a hold of,” he muttered to himself. “To commentate this amazing event I have invited the patron Toa of Kolhii… POHATU!!!!” Music began playing as Toa Pohatu Nuva exited the dugout…

“Uhmm… … … KOLHII!!!” Pohatu shouted. The entire crowd cheered. “I’d like to introduce all of you to my fellow Toa, Starting with Lewa, Toa of air.”

“HELLO MATA NUI!!!” Lewa shouted drunkenly. He progressed to collapse on the floor. Le-Matoran went wild.

“Fellow Toa!” Toa Vira shouted from the stands. Lewa struggled to wave in the general direction of the noise.

“Gali, Toa of water” Pohatu continued.

“Nice to see you all.” The Ga-Matoran cheered.

“Onua, Toa of earth.”

“How can you guys see in this sunlight all the time, my eyes need adjusting.” The Onu Matoran did a crowd wave under the shaded bleachers that protected their Blade Burrower-esk eyes.

“Kopaka, Toa of ice” Kopaka silently exited the dugout and crossed his arms. The Ko-Matoran silently clapped. “And our new Toa of fire, AFT!”

“Nice to meet you all,” Aft said, taking a bow.

“Wait, so there's a new Toa of fire?” Thok asked, nudging Nuju’s shoulder.

“Well Tahu’s massive quantity of Toa energy had to go somewhere, I guess it just went into him,” Nuju replied.

Two Matoran from each village exited from their chambers. “From the village of Le-Koro, Taiki and Shu!” Pohatu announced. Vira cheered for his fellow Gukko force members. “From the village of Ga-Koro, Macku and Dalu!” Dalu front flipped out of the chamber. The Brahahka crew went wild. “From the village of Po-Koro, Hafu and Podu!” the Po Matoran chanted words of encouragement and victory. “From the village of Ko-Koro, Kopeke and Toudo!” A slight chill rushed over the field as the two exited their chamber. “From the village of Ta-Koro, Kapura and Nuhrii!”

“Good luck you two,” Aft encouraged from the Toa bench.

“And last but not least,” Pohatu continued, “From the village of Onu-Koro, Onepu and Midak!” Onepu covered his eyes with his hand while Midak basked in the warmth of the sun. “Play well and LET THE GAME… BEGIN!!!” Pohatu shouted. The Kolhii sphere launched from out of the center of the field. Hafu ran in and prepared to launch the ball with the scoop end of his Kolhii staff. Dalu bonked him on the head. “Foul!” Pohatu announced. “No hitting people with the staff.”

“Oh, that must be a Voya Nui rule then,” Dalu sighed. The crowd muttered in confusion.

“Voya Nui?” Aft questioned confused.

“Thirty second penalty,” Pohatu stated.

“You got this Macku,” Dalu yelled as she sat on the sidelines. Kopeke bludgeoned the flat end of his Kolhii staff into the ball launching it directly into the Le-Koro goal.

“And the first point goes to Ko-Koro! Who knew Ko-Matoran were good at Kolhii?” Pohatu commented. Nuju gave a disapproving scoff.

***

“With that point Po-Koro and Ga-Koro are tied with one point to go. The other teams might need to up their game if they want to catch up to these players’ titanic skill level,” Pohatu announced as Dalu flung the ball passed the Ta-Koro goalie. Hafu and Dalu stared each other dead in the eye. The ball launched up into the field. “Dalu passes it to Macku with amazing accuracy, it’s hard to believe this is her first match,” Pohatu announces. “Macku hits it back to Dalu, but Hafu intercepts. Kopeke and Taiki both charge towards Hafu from opposing sides. Could one of them catch up or will this be the last round?”

“Get in there Kapura,” Aft shouts from the Toa bench.

“Hafu dodges Kopeke’s charge, but Taiki gets a lucky hit. Will this mess up Hafu’s trajectory? Dalu is dashing towards Hafu at blazing speeds, but Hafu strikes the ball towards the Ga-Koro goal. OH looks like Dalu wasn’t fast enough, Hafu scores the winning point! PO-KORO WINS!!!”

“Good game,” Hafu said, extending his fist.

“GG mate,” Dalu replies, accepting the fist bump. The crowd seemed perplexed. “Just Voya Nui slang, nothing to worry about.”

“That Kolhii game was a really close match but Po-Koro came out on top,” Pohatu announced proudly. “I will be gone for a little while as a new team needs my help, however I will not be leaving Po-Koro defenceless…” The crowd went silent with anticipation. “And it only makes sense to have my successor to be as much of a Kolhii legend as I am,” Pohatu continued, “The newest Toa of stone will be…” Pohatu paused for dramatic effect, “Hafu! Get up here buddy.” Pohatu prepared to transfer some Toa energy to Hafu.

“But isn’t he our best Kolhii player?” a Po-Matoran shouted from the crowd.

“He sure is, but if you look at the replacement members for the other teams, they all seem to have chosen wisely, I’m sure my own village could choose someone amazing to partner with Podu for future matches.” Pohatu placed a hand on Hafu’s head and a surge of light went from Pohatu’s arm into Hafu. Pohatu stepped back as Hafu began growing taller. Hafu raised his Kolhii staff in victory as it transformed into a sharper more capable weapon. “I present to you… TOA HAFU!” Pohatu exclaimed excitedly.


	23. RAHKSHI ON THE ROCKS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aw Shit!!!” Dalu shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, run from the lizard men

A gut wrenching roar was heard from outside the Kolhii field. “That was the distinct sound of a Rahkshi,” Hafu said, readying his newly formed Kolhii Obliterator for battle as his fellow Toa and a small Ga-Matoran joined with him to fight the oncoming Rahkshi. “Get back Ga-Matoran.”

“Oh you think I can’t fuckin’ handle this?” Dalu countered, smirking behind her cracked Rau, readying her chargers and taking a mask out of her backpack.

“Did she just swear?” Hafu and Aft said in unison.

“Yeah she does that,” Nuju replied. Rahkshi came into view as Dalu swapped masks. There were at least five hundred Rahkshi within the swarm, all separated into different groups of each Kraata type.

“So I can’t handle this,” she said, retracting her statement. “Aw Shit!!!” Dalu shouted, barely managing to dodge a shot from an electricity Rahkshi. Everyone booked it. The non-Brahahka split off trying to separate the horde.

“We’ll meet back up later!” Lewa relayed as he took off into a glide using his Kanohi Miru Nuva. The Rahkshi were gaining on them. Nuju sat on Thok’s shoulders taking out Rahkshi one by one with his ice crossbow.

“There’s too many… we’ll have to take a few risks,” Vakama took out the Vahi and slowed down time around the Rahkshi, “That should buy us some time.”

“Onua, you ready?” Pohatu asked, tearing off stone from the ground.

“Brace yourselves,” Onua said as he lifted the rocks Pohatu loosened. “YEET!” Onua shouted as he threw the slab of rock with all the strength granted to him by his Kanohi Pakari. Nuju telekinetically tossed Onua onto the rapidly moving hunk of stone and rubble.

“WEEEEE!” Avak yelled, clutching the spoon containing Makuta Teridax for dear life. A few seconds later the slab shattered on the ground at least three hundred feet from where Onua threw it. Vakama turned his head toward Dalu after taking the Vahi off.

“Where did you get that?” he questioned.

“As I mentioned earlier, do you seriously trust me enough to think I won’t steal Avak’s inventions and your masks?” Dalu quoted herself.

“Fair point,” Vakama shrugged. The stampeding footsteps began to increase in volume again as the Rahkshi regained traction.

“We need something they can’t cross, Matau gain height and see if you can find a barricade or a ravine,” Nuju commanded. Matau nodded as he took off into the air. He scanned the terrain from roughly forty feet up.

“Found one, follow me,” he said as he glided over a crevice in the ground. Vakama used his disk launcher as a jetpack and flew over. Thok tossed Nuju who levitated his Skakdi partner to the other side with him. Onua and Pohatu used their speed based techniques to vault the gap. Avak used a custom grappling hook to make it over. Dalu charged forward, took five steps and jumped. Pohatu reached out his arm. Everyone’s face changed from one of relief to one of despair and dread. Dalu missed the jump. Dalu  **barely** missed the jump. She plummeted down with the horde close behind.

“DALU!!!” the entire Brahahka crew screamed in sync…


	24. OW, THAT HURT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new destiny, and a very strange turn of events

“DALU!!!” the entire Brahahka crew screamed in sync. A splash and sizzle was heard from the bottom of the ravine. The team lowered their heads as they prepared for the worst. A light suddenly sparked from the pit of protodermis below. A whistle was heard by the entire crew as a flash of blue jolted out of the crevice. The tall figure landed with a fist on the ground.

“Ow, that hurt,” the Toa of water said.

“Dalu?” Nuju and Thok asked in unison.

“No shit its me. Did you really think I’d go out that easily?” Toa Dalu said, struggling to stand. “Wow did you all have to deal with these growing pains?” 

“I was born a Toa,” Pohatu answered, “So was Onua.”

“Of course you were, Fast,” Dalu sighed. She stood up after the pain subsided. She then brandished her weapon from behind her back.

“Makuta wing charger sword?” Avak said in amazement, “Damn it, I wanted to do that.” Dalu swung the newly formed blade through the air to experiment with it and a wave of shadowy energy trailed behind the winged blade in the middle of the sword. The two chargers faintly glowed light blue on either side of the wing as the blade struck a stone on the ground and overcharged the friction causing the rock to burst into flames.

“Avak,” Dalu commanded, the Skakdi turned towards her, “Rifle, NOW!” Avak tossed the Protodermis Sniper Rifle and Dalu caught it, tapped a bullet with her charger sword overcharging its launch power spin jumped, and shot a single shot through the central Panrahk’s skull which violently exploded taking out the majority of the Rahkshi swarm. “HEADSHOT!! 360 NO SCOPE BITCH!!” Dalu shouted as she proceeded to pick off the remnants of what was an army seconds before as they attempted to flee a losing battle. She turned back to her shocked teammates. “Hey Vakama, you made this mask, what does it do?” Dalu asked.

_ She didn’t call me a bitch _ , Vakama thought and then replied, “Well it was glowing when you came out of the pit so it probably has something to do with movement. You did launch out of that crevice after all.” Dalu held a hand to her inquisitive face for a few moments.  _ Yet another Toa figuring out their mask power before me _ , Vakama let out a disappointed sigh as Dalu’s mask began to glow. Suddenly Dalu flung through the air as if shot out of a cannon or slingshot.

“WEEEE!!” she squealed with delight as she prepared her feet for landing. Dalu managed a landing combat roll, which dispersed the kinetic energy throughout her body which had gone at least two whole kios in those few seconds. She turned around to look at her companions and tried to replicate the thought process that got her mask to activate. “YEET!” she yelled as her mask glowed and she flew back to her team.

“Careful there,” Pohatu said as Dalu skidded to a halt, almost falling back into the Protodermis ravine. “Never seen that mask before.”

“I made it a month ago, though I thought I lost it,” Vakama shot a sideways glance towards Dalu.

“My mask was cracked and I already told you I steal things from you and Avak all the time,” Dalu responded, “Speaking of the triangle boy, I saw you were tinkering with charger tech, mind proving you can do better than a gukko force captain.”

“If I had the right reference points, then fuck yeah,” Avak stated, “do you have something I could utilize, maybe a stolen charge rock for instance.”

“How did you know?”

“ _ As I mentioned earlier, do you seriously trust me enough to think I won’t steal Avak’s inventions and your masks? _ ” the Skakdi mocked.

“Good point,” she turned back to Vakama, “Hey bitch did you come up with a name for this mask?” Vakama hesitated 

“If you don’t have one I have something in mind,” Thok interjected.

“I call it the mask of…” Vakama gave it some thought, “Movement, the Kanohi Lakunn”

“Nah, Lakunn sounds lame, we need synonyms,” Dalu proclaimed.

“Well does anyone else have a better idea?” Vakama said semi annoyed.

“How about the Kanohi Rakuka, mask of Momentum,” Thok suggested while leaning on a wall. Nuju nodded. Dalu gave an affirmative thumbs up. “Momentum it is then, and I thought the best mask maker on all of Metru Nui could give a good name to what he made,” Thok snarked. Dalu tapped Pohatu’s shoulder.

“What is it buddy?” he asked.

“Hey Fast, race me to Le-Koro and back, I bet I could beat your simple Kakama any day,” Dalu offered.

“Don’t get so cocky, you aren’t even used to that mask yet,” Pohatu replied.

“I told you, I learn quickly,” Dalu looked at Nuju, “Count us down Nuju.”

“3… 2… 1…” Nuju stated in the best announcer voice he could muster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, she's fine


	25. THANKS FAST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, you son of a doom viper!” Dalu exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. The schedule has been destroyed, but I plan on uploading fairly often still :)

“GO!!!” Nuju shouted, shocking the whole Brahahka crew. The pair took off towards Ko-Koro. Pohatu’s feet pitter-pattered ahead Dalu’s flight path.  _ What if I launch again in mid-air _ , she thought desperate to beat her jovial friend. She gave it a shot and began zooming through the air changing direction repeatedly and using the pillars of Po-Koro to swing her momentum even further.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Pohatu reacted with his usual competitive spirit. He pushed his Kakama further and used his climbing claws to push large boulders out of the way. The brown armored toa of stone rushed along the rocks and sands of Po-Wahi. “Eat my dust Dalu!” Just as Pohatu said that however, he saw a shadow zoom above him.

“Oh who’s eating who’s dust now fast!” the Ga-Toa retorted, “Nyoom Bitch!!” Dalu continued to bounce through the sky. She turned around mid-air to stare down her friend and giggled. In her taunting, she failed to see the wall behind her. She fell to the sandy ground below. “OWW My fuckin head!” Toa Dalu held her hand to the back of her head. Pohatu rushed over to his racing rival.

“Are you okay there Dalu?”

“It hurts but I’ll be fine,” Dalu responded, “I’m tougher than I look.”

“In that case,” Pohatu’s mask began to glow again, “See you at the finish.” He rushed off toward Ko-Wahi.

“Oh, you son of a doom viper!” Dalu exclaimed. Her mask glowed brightly as she hopped from one sand dune to another. Meanwhile, Pohatu’s dashing feet majestically went from sprinting across the hot grainy sands of Po-Wahi to treading on the beautifully snowy hills of Ko-Wahi. His fast feet kicked up snow as he zoomed across the frozen tundra. A few seconds later Dalu sticks the landing onto one of the dunes of snow.

“Where’d that speed from before go?” Pohatu jested.

“Baka Fast, couldn’t you tell I was charging my mask the whole time before we began,” Dalu questioned.

“I brushed it off cuz’ it was fainter than when it started getting brighter.”

“Welp see ya Fast,” Dalu said as she started running on foot. Pohatu tilted his head as he blasted past her and up a wall of ice, his momentum keeping him attached to the wall. Dalu giggled from below as she took her sword off her back and thrusted it towards the frozen wall. A sudden flash of light blazed as Dalu’s blade pierced thin air.  _ What the fuck just happened _ , she thought. The brown armored Toa jumping from above her halted her analysis and brought her back to her senses.

***

Avak pointed at the Olmak portal Nuju had opened for the whole crew to watch. “Did you guys fuckin see that shit!” he exclaimed.

“Sorry musta lost focus,” Matau said.

“Dalu just teleported!”

“Well when they get back see if you can teach her how to replicate it then trigger,” Thok said.

“Let’s go Pohatu!!!” Onua said in the least monotone voice he’s ever used.

***

Dalu’s mask was glowing brightly as she continued running after her quick-footed friend. “Catch up, smalu,” Pohatu playfully jested.

“We’re good friends but please don’t call me that again Fast,” Dalu sighed, “I’m not a Matoran anymore.”

“The Kikanalo would say otherwise!” Pohatu exclaimed as his feet struck grass. Dalu’s mask dimmed for a second and then glowed brighter than before as she went from about 30 feet behind Pohatu to blazing 40 yards ahead, stuck the landing with a combat roll and continued sprinting ahead, swinging on the vines hanging from the trees of Le-Wahi.

“See you at the finish line Fast!” she hollered as she continued boosting her momentum from vine to vine.

***

“That’s our girl!” Nuju exclaimed excitedly as he and Thok exchanged a quick fist bump.

“I really should have tested that mask,” Vakama muttered.

“C’mon, you can catch up Pohatu,” Onua prayed.

“Don’t underestimate our Dalu, lover boy” Thok prodded.

“Is it that obvious?”

“If Pohatu wasn’t as dense as he is he’d have figured it out by now,” Vakama stated with his arm over Matau’s shoulder.

***

Dalu swung around a tree as she saw the waters beyond Le-Wahi. “Well Fast, good luck catching up buddy,” she sparked forward as Pohatu began chasing after her about ten seconds later. They headed north northeast towards Ta-Wahi.

“Don’t think I’ll be left in the dust for long,” the brown Po-Toa retorted as his feet thudded against the ground faster. Dalu launched off another tree and landed on the rocks of Ta-Wahi. She jumped off a cliff above a lava lake and shot water from her hand towards the molten rock soup as she began leaping across. Pohatu vaulted over the lava bouncing from the pillars he raised out of the lake. Dalu jumped up and barely caught herself on the ledge on the other side of the lake. Pohatu raised a pillar to catch Dalu and get her over that ledge. “Careful there Fallu,” Pohatu extended his hand.

“Thanks Fast,” Dalu grasped Pohatu’s hand as he pulled her back to her feet.

“You good?” he asked.

“Yeah, also why did you have to make another pun on my name” Dalu’s mask began glowing again.

“It was too easy.”

“Fair enough,” Dalu launched ahead of Pohatu. Pohatu began to dash a little bit behind Dalu, slowly catching up.  _ At least make it close _ , he thought to himself as he ran across the waters of Ga-Wahi. Dalu skidded alongside, sliding on top of the water. “WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!” Dalu exclaimed as she continued to adjust the water tension below her feet to propel herself forward.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Gali do that before,” Pohatu commented.

“I’ve one-upped you yet again Frog Nuva!”

“Not so fast,” Pohatu’s mask glowed brighter as he zoomed ahead from the water onto the sands of Po-Wahi. Dalu was only a few feet behind Pohatu as they ran the final stretch. Dalu’s mask glowed brighter again as she started running instead of using her mask boosting technique. Pohatu got a few more feet ahead before suddenly Dalu burst in front of her racing rival.

“See you at the finish Fast,” she said as the Brahahka crew came into view. Dalu launched into a hug with Thok and Nuju. Thok fell over.

“Oof,” Thok grunted as Dalu got off of the white Skakdi. Pohatu skidded on the sand as he came to a stop in front of Onua, Vakama, and Matau. He extended his fist.

“Great job sport,” Pohatu congratulated, “Haven’t had that much fun in a race for a long time.” Dalu reciprocated Pohatu’s fist bump.

Avak approached the tall Matoran and tapped her on the shoulder. “Hey Dalu, do you know how you teleported?”


End file.
